You left your mark on me
by lexy.luo
Summary: *COMPLETE*BXV - AU  The story begins on Namek. What if Bulma and Vegeta got aquainted on Namek before it's distruction and he forced her to find the dragonballs for him. Will they work together and fall for each other?  Or will it end in death or murder?
1. Chapter 1

YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.

CHAPTER 1 - NAMEK (INTRO)

Bulma lay on her back atop the lush blue grass of planet Namek. Her sighs of boredom seemed to echo in her ears.

"How could they do this to me, again!" Bulma groaned as she flopped over quickly onto her side. She stared at the water's edge. The reflections of light from the rippling waters calmed her impatience if only momentarily.

Vegeta flew over the planet's surface. He was returning from finding his latest dragonball from Kakarott's brat, Gohan. Gohan fought admirably. He was still no match for Vegeta's seasoned prowess and strength. The kid was quite lucky. He was pardoned his fate with oblivion and only received a harsh blow to the stomach which rendered the boy temporarily unconscious.

Frieza's henchmen were too close for Vegeta's comfort and that was all the revenge for his defeat on Earth that he had time for.

He landed at the first sense of a small but humanoid ki. Having seen the brat made his mind reel to the possibility that Earth's Special Forces might me here on at least what was left. He smirked at the idea of fighting Kakarott once again. The ki her felt was way to small to be one of those fighters unless they were suppressing there power levels as they had done on earth.

Vegeta continued silently in the direction of the minuscule power. His quiet footsteps were unnoticed by Bulma and she continued to look out on the water stretched out before her. She sighed lazily and closed her eyes unaware of the danger that lurked close by.

He leaned down and picked up a strange looking device that looked somewhat similar to what the brat had been carrying. he then looked over the woman that laid stretched out like a cat lounging in the sun. -Definitely not one of those Z warrior clowns.-

"Woman!" He roared to startle her. He quirked a evil smile at her surprise at she jumped to her feet.

Bulma had released an 'Eep!' as she jumped in fright. She turned to face the offending person. He mouth hung open and her eyes grew wide at the sight of the person she least wanted to see on this planet, Vegeta.


	2. Chapter 2

YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.

CHAPTER 2 - Side splitter.

"Woman..." Vegeta's gruff voice repeated.

"My name is BULMA!" She shrilled, thus causing the prince to slightly flinch at the pitch.

-Bulma?- His memory flashed back to something that Kakarott's brat said. -What was it? It was something about...- He glanced down to the strange blinking device he held in his hand. It was the same device that he had taken from the half-breed's possession. "You... Do you know this device?"

Bulma looked to the radar he held aloft. "Of course, since I was the genius that invented it!" She said smugly as she crossed her arms over her bosom and tipped her nose upward as she closed her eyes. "It's called a 'Dragonball Radar', DUH! Where have you been? Under a rock?"

With every word she spoke Vegeta's smile grew into a Cheshire grin. He chuckled lightly as he spoke, his smile faded as his tone turned dark. "You will find the dragonballs for me using this locator!"

Her eyes snapped open in half controlled fury. Her deep blue orbs blazed at him. "Why should I?"

His smile returned, but his tone remained dark. "You will because id you don't I'll put you through more pain than you have ever experienced in your pathetic life."

Silence filled the void between them as the glared at one another. Of course it would be Bulma to break the silence. "Yea? I'm waiting!"

Vegeta stalked toward the annoying female. -How could anyone being be so infuriating!- "Are you not afraid of death?" He roared as his temper began to get the better of him.

Bulma's face was flushed with rage as she replied none to gently. "I'm done with being afraid. Afraid of death , afraid of Frieza, and being afraid of YOU!" She spat venomously.

Vegeta lost most of his anger at her words. There had to be something wrong with her. If her had a conscience he might even pity the poor soul. "You do know who I am, don't you? Are you psychologically unhinged?"

Bulma's anger burned on as she spoke. "Yes, I know who you are. Now let me tell you who I AM! I'm BULMA BRIEFS and I will NOT stand to be threatened!" Her face remained the same. "Maybe I am a little crazy. Yes, especially after being alone for months on end on this Kami forsaken planet!"

Her chest heaved and she clinched her teeth so hard their grinding against each other was audible. "Where are your threats now shortie!"

That was it! That was the tipping point. Vegeta could hold it back no longer. His full and throaty guffaws echoed around them. He laughed until his ribs ached. He caught his breath as he looked to the annoying yet amusing being before him. She stood stock still in shock at his outburst. Curiosity was written all over her features.

He looked at her mildly with a new found respect. She had to know she was out classed in strength a million times over and yet she still stood her ground. -I like this odd creature.- He thought to himself. -This will be all too interesting.-


	3. Chapter 3

YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.

CHAPTER 3 - COMPROMISING.

Vegeta had been flying for a few minutes now and his thoughts wandered too often to the warm limp body pressed against his. He looked down at her peaceful slack face. Wisps of her blue hair licked at her cheek and forehead. -She is quite gorgeous.- He mentally slapped himself and regained his self control.

*FLASHBACK*

Bulma had lost her remaining composure upon his mirthful outburst at her expense and began to rave like a mad woman. Vegeta did the only thing he could do to silence her without harming her. He tweaked the pressure point at the juncture of her shoulder and neck rendering her unconscious.

*END FLASHBACK*

They soon landed at his little alcove of a hideaway. He laid her gently along the rock wall out of the sun. -Soon she will wake and hearing will be a curse.- He sat upon one of his collected dragon balls and the corner of his lips quirked at the thought of what she might say. To him she was a great source of entertainment. It had been so long since he laughed in humor and not malevolence. -Amusing, but LOUD.-

Bulma slowly opened her eyes, blinking to try and focus her vision. She stretched, but winced as she felt pain in her shoulder that resembled a bruised muscle. Then it came back to her. -THAT BASTARD!-

Her eyes searched out the offender and they stopped upon discovering their prey. He was slumped forward with his head hanging limply between his arms as he sat perch upon... upon... -A DRAGON BALL!-

As her eyes further took in the scene before her she noticed a few more of the large orange orbs around him. -One star, six star, four... Wha- Four star! GOHAN!- She remembered sending him after the ball and tracking Gohan coming back with the four star dragonball before he suddenly stopped.

She promptly stood to her full height and stomped towards the seemingly unsuspecting prince. She stopped at his side and shoved with all of her might to topple him to the ground. Before Bulma knew what happened she found herself falling with him.

Upon feeling her touch Vegeta awoke, but not soon enough to react to being dethroned from his sitting position. He did the only thing he could out of reflex in his half coherent state. His shot his hand out to clasp her wrist and as he fell she followed landing on top of the downed prince.

The compromised position they landed in left them momentarily breathless. His hands had found their way to her hips and one of his thighs was positioned at the apex of hers. Her hands were resting delicately upon his chest and her arms made her breasts more prominent. She was strutted atop one of his legs with one of hers grazing his manhood. She gulped softly as she realized this. Their faces were mere centimeters apart. The closeness allowed them to feel the heat of the others lips.

As Vegeta held his breath he stared deeply into the endless blue of her soulful eyes. Her eyes reflected many things, but repulsion wasn't one of them. Her gaze was heated and hungry, but she was waiting for something. Something was holding her back. Then he caught the sweet scent of her want. He raised his head to allow his lips to meet hers briefly before he rested it again on the hard surface of the ground.

Bulma regained her breath and she closed her eyes and took her bottom lip into her mouth the savor the taste of his kiss. -Is this wrong? It feels too good so it must be.- When Bulma reopened her eyes they were met with two deep and dark pools of the man beneath her. They whispered a promised of passion and radiated a want that rivaled her own. -What is he waiting for?- She lent her head down and brushed her lips lightly with his. He returned the kiss with a fierce raw and carnal desire.

Vegeta wanted her, but did she really want him? Well if she didn't she was going to be in for a surprise. He would never take a woman by force, but once mated there would be no separating them. Saiyans could mate several times after reaching sexual maturity. However, once they reached the age of thirty they had to calm down and become more choosey or the next person they slept with would or could become their 'life mate' or 'bonded'. -Should I tell her?-

Bulma moaned against his mouth and tugged at the waist of his spandex pants. As she tugged all of his previous thoughts and concerns went to the back of his mind and he picked her up and pressed her against the rocky wall as he plundered her mouth. As the clothing and armor rained to the ground, the anticipation became unbearable for them both. Once they were both nude they took one another in a fevered embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.

CHAPTER 4 - WHAT REALLY HAPPENED?

"...GOHAN!" A furious scream echoed off the walls of the alcove. "What have you done with him you MONSTER!" She began to pound her small fists against his chest as she wailed.

Vegeta was brought out of his lustful reverie by the blue haired woman's rants. Her actions did nothing to hurt him so he let her tire herself out. Soon she laid still save for the huffing breaths that escaped her lungs as she heaved. Her beautiful face was flushed and full of tears. Once she was calm Vegeta chose to speak. "The brat is fine woman!" He chose to leave out that the brat had possibly been captured by Frieza's dogs, but he didn't know for sure so he didn't have to let her know, right?

As she heard his explanation she blinked her tears away and looked into the prone prince's face. "Are you lying?" She half sobbed as she wiped her remaining tears away. She raised herself to a seated position, of course not realizing that she was straddling the saiyan's hips.

"Woman... If you're going to sit on me... either start removing your garments or get off of me." He said with a dark seductive growl.

Bulma gasped at her realization and her face flushed deep crimson. "PERVERT!" She bolted upwards and away from the prince.

"Ah. It seems there is something you fear." He said mockingly as one side of his mouth quirked and he arched the opposite eyebrow.

"What! I'm not afraid of you!" Bulma spat through gritted teeth.

"Maybe not of me, little onna; but what I could do to you... for you." He whispered huskily into her ear as her circled behind her.

"So you take your women against their will, huh?" Bulma screeched in disgust.

"Don't be absurd! I'm no rapist!" Vegeta roared at her appalling accusation.

"Oh, I see. So, you're a murderer with morals? Go it. To think, I had you misjudged all this time." She blurted sarcastically.

"You know nothing about me!" Vegeta growled dangerously as his eyes narrowed at the blue haired woman.

"That's were your wrong, Vegeta. I don't have to pick up a snake and let it bite me to know it's dangerous. I've seen what you've done and can do. You've killed some of the people I've loved and cared about on Earth. I know what I need to know about you and that's all that's required." Every word that flew from her mouth was fuelled with distain and hurt. She hooded her eyes from his sight and her voice calmed as her words grew softer. "All in all. You're the reason I'm here on Namek." She raised her eyes to fearlessly meet his and her words again grew sharp. "I'm here to get back what you took from me."

The woman had actually managed to hurt him and not just in pride alone. On the outside Vegeta looked as he words found no purchase and just bounced off. The look of boredom was soon overcome by a smug smile. "People die by my hand all of time. Get over it. If you're done with your little sob story, you have work to do." The expression on her face was too much and so his laughter burst forth.

Bulma was beyond pissed at his cruel words. She balled her fist tightly and struck him with everything she had. It was a flawless punch and it sailed for the prince's open and laughing mouth. At the last second he tried to pull away, but it was too late. Her fist halfway connected and her knuckles grazed along his top and bottom canines causing them to leave furrows in her hand. Her blood dropped onto his tongue and he involuntarily bit down at the sweet taste, but immediately released as he became aware of what was happening.

She reeled her injured hand back quickly and cradled it as she hissed in pain. "You... you bit me!"

Horror was written on his features as he began to furiously spit. "Well, you *spit* punched me!" -What the hell have I done? Pease tell me that I didn't swallow any.-

He never expected her to do that and he never considered her a threat so he had let his guard down. The taste of her essence caused his own blood to pound in his ears. He was nearly lost in the rushing liquid swirl of music.

Bulma began to feel lightheaded and her vision began to fade in and out of darkness. Sweat beaded thickly across her forehead and she began to sway unsteadily. Vegeta rushed and caught her before she dropped like a stone. He laid her unresponsive form on the ground. Vegeta what have you done now?

.


	5. Chapter 5

YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.

CHAPTER 5 – ARE YOU VENOMOUS?

Bulma felt the flash-burn spread over her skin and bury itself in her bones. She felt as if she were burning from the inside. It seemed as if an eternity had passed as he hand throbbed and the blood that was carried away from the wound felt as if it carried crushed glass particles. She refused to cry out for what seemed forever, but her resolve was quick to crumble. She overrode the sounds of her mild writhing with ear splitting screams.

Vegeta ungloved one of his hands and rolled the leather like sheath and shoved it into Bulma's howling mouth.

"Bite down woman!" He shouted urgently. His ears felt as if they would bleed from her vocal abuse. Bulma was to glad to comply with the order he gave. For now her screeches were dulled to loud moans and groans.

To Bulma the pain seemed to go on forever, but in reality it had been mere minutes. Then as soon as the pain came it left and she drifted again into unconsciousness.

Vegeta carefully removed his glove from her vise clinched teeth. He sighed as he too was feeling the pull of sleep and obliged the darkness.

Colors, sounds, and visions of places and experiences she'd never experienced flooded her senses. She was exposed to all stimuli as if she were there to experience it firsthand. It didn't seem like reliving a memory where everything was two dimensional with only sight and sound. She felt emotions that she knew weren't hers and physical pain and pleasure as the moments continued on in a rapid, but coherent succession. There seemed to be more pain than pleasure as well as more sorrow than euphoria. Then she felt one thing that was a constant an unwavering constant… Pride!

-What is this? Battles, Death, and Destruction?- She relived it all as if it were her own.

Bulma awoke to a painful throbbing behind her eyes and she gripped the sides of her head as she rose to sit up. Her stomach lurched and she hastily scrambled to her feet and ran to the closest water source and retched upon the bank after falling to her hands and knees. She slowly edged foreword to the water and rinsed her mouth of the sour taste of bile. She lay down along she water's edge on the cool ground with the grass pressed against her cheek. She decided quickly to turn away from the water side view for ever faucet of light that bounced off the shimmering surface seemed to splinter into her eyes.

Vegeta had been startled awake by the woman and watch as she made a beeline for the shore. He rolled his tongue around the inside of his mouth and tasted the remnants of her sweet effluence. He siphoned all he could from his tongue and spat it onto the ground. He watched Bulma with mild concern as she sat near the water rinsing her mouth of the suspected foul taste and lay facing him. –What! Concern? SHIT!- It dawned on warrior that his fate was sealed and his attempts to purge his mouth of her were futile. –It would seem that my daydreams are coming true… This is not what I had in mind.- Vegeta picked himself up off the ground and silently walked up to Bulma's prone body.

Bulma watched as the saiyan strode to her side casually and knelt in front of her. "You're not poisonous are you?" She was dazed and was contented to be feeling better after a spectrum of unpleasant experiences.

Vegeta kept his expression plain and softly spoke. "No, woman."

She smiled like an idiot as if drugged. "Good… Vegeta?" She blinked and pause for him to reply, but he merely grunted and she took that as he cue to continue. "… If you bite me again… I'll kill you in my sleep."

He puzzled momentarily and then understood what she meant. "Don't you mean 'your sleep'?"

She smiled wider and looked at him with her glazed over endorphin induced drunken eyes. "That's what I said, 'my sleep'."

Vegeta's lip twitched in amusement and he chuckled in audibly as he gazed at her beauty. –And she's mine. WHAT! NO, no, no, no!- He sighed in defeat and figured that he might as well accept his fate. He knew it was inevitable and that the harder he fought it the faster it would happen. Hopefully with acceptance it would happen gradually. Yeah. FAT CHANCE! -DAMNIT ALL!-

He retrieved the 'Dragon Radar' from his armor and held it before her. "We need to talk about something important… Where are the remaining dragon balls according to this device?" He thought that maybe this wasn't the best time to ask her important questions, but then again this would possibly be the best time to ask and keep his hearing intact.

Bulma fidgeted with the device and pressed the top plunger a couple of times. "It about six clicks S-SE and it will flash the closer you get. Just follow the arrow and it will keep you on target. It's so easy Goku can do it!" Vegeta grunted indignantly at the final comment unsure as if to take that as a insult or not.

Bulma watched as Vegeta bent over her and picked her up. "Ve- Vegeta… Please I'm not sure I should go with you… That is unless you want me to paint your backside with barf."

He seemed to pale and shutter slightly at her remark. "I had no intention to take you with me if the ball is that close. I'm only moving you out of sight of any of Frieza patrolling soldiers… and keep you out of sight." He tried his best to conceal his intentions as he gently sat her down in the shade against the alcove's wall. "Now, sleep… I should return before you awake."

Bulma yawned and closed her eyes. The last thing she felt was the soft gust of Vegeta's take off into the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.

CHAPTER 6 - ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK ME UP?

Bulma lay against the wall of the alcove staring at the green sky with it's yellowed clouds. They seemed to move a steady creeping pace as they crawled left out of her line of sight that was blocked by towering earth which shaded her. She rolled her eyes and sighed in boredom. -Left behind... Again. So much for him getting back before I woke.-

She rolled to her side and faced the gritty rock wall. She rested her head atop her bent arm. Just as her anxiousness was about to consume her she felt an ominous presence land behind her. "It took you long en-" She said as she whipped her head around but quickly halted her words as she realized it wasn't whom she thought.

"Hello there, doll face." One of the two men said as and the other chuckled. They slowly approached her. They both looked as if they were rejects from a sci-fi convention. One was humanoid with some sort of bulbous helmet. The other was brown and doglike in appearance. They both carried weapons bound to one forearm and wore uniforms similar to what Raditz wore when her arrived on Earth just over a year prior. -Duh, Bulma. That's exactly what they are! They're some of Frieza's goons.-

"Hey! Look over here! Would those be what Lord Frieza has been after?" Goon one ask his comrade.

"Ya, know? I think they are. Wont our master be pleased." Goon two boasted. His eyes left the dragon balls to leer at Bulma as she urgently stood to her feet.

"No, those aren't dragon balls... they're... they're... they're crab eggs. Yeah. And I was just about to sit down and have them for lunch." She hastily fabricated a lie. -Gee, Bulma. For a genious you sure suck at lying. I hope these two pawns are as dumb as they look or I'm toast.- "If you guys are hungry I'm sure there's more in the bottom of the lake."

"Crab eggs? Really? What kind of idiots do you take us for?" goon one scoffed.

"I took what I saw at face value. I hardly see the reason why I would be penalized for that." Bulma sneered back at the repulsive soldiers before her.

"I like your spirit, girl. Looks like you've made up my mind. I was going to blast you, but it looks like I'm going to have to discipline you for that little mouth of yours... by putting it amongst other parts of you to better use. I'm sure my partner here wouldn't mind helping." They both chuckled at her darkly as they encroached on her one step at a time.

"Sorry, 'boys'. I'm a little too picky for 'sandwiches'. Besides I think you two are good enough for each other without me in the mix." She growled as she fought to keep her gag reflex in check. After his read-between-the lines comments, she was horrified at the thought of their dirty bodies mingling with hers. She visibly shuddered in disgust.

"What do you say we take the dragon balls and this 'little snack' to go?" Goon one ask his fellow delinquent. Goon two nodded in agreement.

Goon two gathered up two of the balls while goon one gathered the remaining ball with a struggling Bulma tucked under the other arm. They then shot into the sky heading for Frieza's ship with Bulma screaming curses, threats, and obscenities the whole way.

Vegeta had gathered the object of his pursuit, the two star dragon ball. With his prize in tow he headed back to his hideaway and back to... "The woman!" He shouted as he felt her ki spike in distress. After sensing the spike he tore across the sky blurring the landscape beneath him to get to back to the alcove.

As he came upon the alcove he dropped the number two ball. The force of the sphere caused soil to erupt from the ground and the ball to burrow to the bottom of a medium sized crater. Without hesitation he took off in her direction.

Bulma kept attacking her captor with all she had. She scratched with her nails, kicked her legs, and beat his armor with her fist. Suddenly she was released and felt herself plummeting to the rapidly rising planet's surface.


	7. Chapter 7

YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.

CHAPTER 7 - DRIP DRY, BITCH!

Vegeta caught up with them. They were some of Frieza's lower level pawn scum. -Pitifully weak.- He thought as he shot two small blasts. Each zeroed in on its designated target. One of the bastards held Bulma, but released her as the painful ki blast burned through him. As Bulma left his grasp he to fell from his position in the sky. The second man remained aloft until Vegeta decapitated him with a second blast.

Bulma had no knowledge beyond falling from her captors clutches as she plunged into one of Namek's many lakes. She sunk several feet before she understood her situation. She kicked violently for the surface and for it's precious air. She broke through and gasped aloud taking in a deep lungful of oxygen. Each sharp panting breath she took burned and she coughed violently in between. Her ragged coughs caused her head to dip back into the water as she struggled to remain afloat. As she regain a semblance of normal respiration she began to swim to the shore.

Vegeta landed after verifying that his prey was indeed dead and there was no one else to back the two soldiers up. Bulma hefted her sluggish body onto the bank with an ungraceful collapse. "It's about time you got here woman. Any long and I might have died from old age." The dark prince smirked down at the waterlogged woman as she lay panting into the blue green grass.

Bulma looked up at him lazily. "Ki... Kiss my ass! JERK!" She rasped in between breaths.

He chuckled smugly as he realized she was fine if she was able to make snarky comments. "Bend over woman." Vegeta was surprised as she was from his remark. He hadn't expected to make such a statement. It just rolled of his tongue fluidly.

Bulma was shocked by his forward and unexpected words. She laughed nervously as she responded. "Uh... Maybe later." She finished sarcastically.

Suddenly, without her seeing his movements, Vegeta was crouched at Bulma's side. He took her face in his hands and turned her head one direction and then the other in an inspecting manner. He released her head and then moved to check her arms. Bulma sat motionless, save for his ministrations, dumbfounded. After being satisfied with finding no injuries to her extremities he moved to her ribs and his hands gently probed and slightly grazed her breasts.

Bulma's face blushed scarlet in response. "Hey, hey, whoa! Hands off!" She sputtered in embarrassment.

"Woman, I'm just trying to see if you are injured!" Vegeta spat at her disrespect.

"You could have ASKED instead of pawing at me!" She replied harshly as she crossed her arms over her wet torso insecurely.

He reached for her again before she blew up at him. "I'm FINE! Back off!"

"I was going to dry you with my ki, but now you can just drip dry, bitch!" Vegeta roared and the stomped away from her.

"... And I was going to say 'Thank you', fat chance now!" She replied before she turned her back on the equally hot headed prince.

An hour later the proud saiyan turned and looked at the heiress. She had lain on her side facing away from him. He chose now to approach her. As he stood behind her he knelt down and gently placed a palm on the apex of her neck and shoulder. "Vegeta if you knock me out again so help me Kame I will find a way to end you." She whispered angrily in warning.

"As you wish." He muttered softly into her ear as he picked her up firmly into his arms and taking off back to the alcove.


	8. Chapter 8

YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.

CHAPTER 8 - WHAT A... A... MAN?

Vegeta landed next to the crater that was created earlier from the dropped dragon ball. Once he had his feet planted firmly on the ground he stared into Bulma's shining blue eyes. Bulma stared back at the unpredictable saiyan. –What's that look he's giving me now? Is he… is he going to kiss me?- Bulma blushed at the last though, but her warm fuzzy thoughts were short lived when she came crashing down on her backside as Vegeta dumped her out of his arms. He then strolled passed the surprised woman and into the crater to retrieve the two star ball.

"You know, I really don't get you at all! One minute you save me and then the next I feel as if I'm being punished for some unforeseen wrong that I've committed against you! What's your problem?" Bulma ranted as she stood rubbing her bruised butt and ego.

Vegeta walked out of the crater with two star ball underarm and began chuckling darkly as his dark gaze burned into Bulma. "Saved you? Is that what you thought I was doing? I only need you to find the blasted dragon balls with your tracking device and something tells me that you know a little more than you're letting on about the balls themselves."

An evil smirk crept into smile and it sent chills down Bulma's spine, but not the kind she should be feeling. The kind of chills that are normally associated with fear weren't present. "I care nothing of your feelings," He spat the last word as if it were linked with a bad taste. "nor do I care for your life or what happens to you after you've served your purpose. So have no illusions. You are disposable."

Bulma wanted to cry with the hurt he had inflicted upon her. –I won't give this bastard the pleasure of seeing my tears. What was I thinking… getting all doe eyed at … RAAGHHH!- Bulma mentally berated herself for her foolish thoughts. "Oh, don't worry, Your Royal Hind-ass! I haven't and I won't make any assumptions. Assuming anything at this point would only make an ass out of you and me! I have no 'illusions' as you put it. I know you Vegeta and you're a monster!"

Vegeta noticed that her eyes were glossy with unshed tears that she refused to release. Her eye held a wall of woe behind those blue pools which she struggled against in a futile attempt to hide from him. His throat tightened slightly at the… guilt? He looked to the ground as if expecting her as well as the feeling to vanish inside of it. He forced it down and swallowed away his discomfort. Then it came. A phrase he had heard and expected many times in his life, yet this time it struck him.

"I hate you!" She moaned out in low tones. The sentence carried her pain and helplessness on its back.

His hallow eyes, devoid of any reflection, met hers. His face remained stripped of emotion. "It seems we have that much in common." His voice was grave and his words hinted at an internal struggle he had with or against himself. Bulma couldn't determine which. She watched as he took off to the skies without another word.

"LEAVING AGAIN? DIDN'T YOU LEARN FROM THE LAST TIME WHEN I WAS KIDKNAPPED! -Again.-" Bulma yelled at his quickly disappearing silhouette. "Hmph! Men are such crybabies!" She huffed crossing her arms and dropping herself hard, on her sore butt, to the ground. "Emotionally constipated… UGHHH!"

Vegeta had been flying for hours trying to sort his thoughts and try and remember that he was 'The Prince of ALL Saiyans' and that he needed to regain his focus on his mission and what was important. –I must destroy Frieza and avenge my father and the Saiyan race! I must stop this playing nursemaid to a weakling female! She's become a huge liability.- Vegeta sighed to himself. He knew that he had no choice in his actions and that he was reacting on instinct to protect the woman. She wasn't his mate but he was still drawn to her and was obligated to protect her. Every fiber of his being order it so, whether he wanted to or not; and he was leaning to the 'or not'. Even though he was angry and wasn't really paying any mind to where he was going or what direction he never strayed further than a mile radius from Bulma for fear that she would again become abducted.

Bulma was still fuming as the time had passed. "Hot and cold… Stuck up… Self absorbed… None feeling… Prick!"

"Someone I know? Miss?" A heavily accented voice said.

Bulma whipped her head in the direction of the nearby voice and found herself staring into two cold calculating golden eyes. Her breath hitched at the sight of the beautiful man. She hissed slightly as his cold skinned hand brushed a stray hair from her cheek to tuck it behind her ear. Something about this striking male screamed 'dangerous' though his appearance should say different.

"It would seem the woman knows you already, Zarbon." Vegeta said from his high position above them. Upon sensing Zarbon's ki moving to the woman's location he flew at a break neck speed just in time to see the frogman's hand leave Bulma's face in a sick caress. His blood rushed at the sight and the urge to fight coiled in his muscled as his ki pulsed in his veins in reflecting echo. His instincts hummed with words like: jealousy, territorial, protect, challenge, rivalry, and kill.

"Ah, Vegeta, fancy meeting you here. Is she a 'friend' of yours?" Zarbon sounded as if he wasn't surprised in the least to see the saiyan prince and hinted at and intimate relationship between him and the female.

"No! He wishes!" Bulma and Vegeta shouted in unison.

"Good. So she hasn't yet been tainted." Zarbon said smugly as he looked over Bulma's body and hesitated on each curve.

Bulma's face drained of color as she guessed what he was thinking. She definitely was not liking the direction his thoughts were taking. "Ve-ge-ta!" She squeaked the prince's name in a drawn out plea for help.

"I don't think she wants to play, Zarbon. ENOUGH CHATTER! LET'S FIGHT!" Said the fierce warrior prince as he charged the light blue skinned man.

The fight wore on for many hours. Both parties had begun to tire, but Vegeta held the upper hand. Unfortunately he was blinded by pride and Zarbon showed his true colors, so to speak, by morphing into a hideous fanged frog monster and took the prince by surprise. Vegeta was beaten and cast downward from the sky into Namek's murky emerald green waters. Zarbon hovered overhead for many long minutes before deducing the prince to be dead. Bulma stared on in shock as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Surely this couldn't be real. The green braided Zarbon then swooped down and collected a dragon ball and Bulma as his prize. He called for other soldiers to retrieve the remaining balls and to perform a final sweep for Vegeta's body.

As Bulma was carried away by the again beautiful fair blue Zarbon, hot tears rolled down her cheeks and she screamed out for the first name that came to her mind. "VEGETA!"


	9. Chapter 9

YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.

CHAPTER 9 - BASTARDS AND BALLS.

It seemed like a long trip due to the dread that she currently felt. Bulma had traded hands. One captor for another it would seem and it appeared to be for the worse. The suave looking blue man that held her underarm was just as cold as his skin. Zarbon had said nothing to Bulma during their flight and Bulma herself chose to keep quiet after screaming out for Vegeta. Why had she done it? She knew he was gone, yet somehow she expected to see him rise from those murky depths alive to save her. Part of her refused to see reason and believed he would come for her, if only to have her aid for her aid with the dragon balls, and the other knew that there was no hope.

They entered a large disk shaped ship with spiderlike legs that were its support. Zarbon carried Bulma over his shoulder as one would tote baggage. He followed his set course of twists and turns though the expansive maze of corridors. After two large double doors parted Zarbon walked inside and dropped Bulma to the floor. He presented his lord with one of the large orange sphere and explained her presence in his throne room. A lord that Bulma knew was none other than Frieza himself.

"Vegeta is dead. You're sure?" The short horned lizard hissed in a low voice.

"Yes." Zarbon assured his master.

"Did you find the body?" Frieza asked impatiently. Annoyance slowly building in his features and he began to tap his black nails on the arm of his hover chair.

Zarbon's golden eyes widened a fraction in what could be suspected as fear and seemed to flush at the lord's tone. "... I-I sent out a scouting party to make a final sweep of the area and to retrieve the body if possible."

"ZARBON! HOW CAN YOU STAND THEIR BEFORE ME AND GIVE ME THIS HALF ASSED REPORT ON THE MONKEY PRINCE'S DEMISE AND YOU CANNOT EVEN GIVE ME A SHREAD OF PROOF TO BACK IT UP! FIND HIS BODY AND BRING IT TO ME. I WILL NOT BE SATISFIED UNTIL I HAVE THAT SAIYAN'S HEAD IN FRONT OF ME WITH ITS LIFELESS EYES STARING ME IN THE FACE! FIND HIM AND COME BACK WITH HIS CORPSE OR DON'T COME BACK AT ALL!" Frieza raged with bared teeth. His blackened lips were pursed and pulled back in disgust. His shouts caused his white face to become flooded with red.

Zarbon stiffened as his masters abased him and downcast his eyes as Frieza continued his harsh reprimand. After the last words were spoken he yanked the woman up by the arm and proceeded to the door that led out of his lord's chambers.

"Leave her with me. I wish to ask her a few questions." Frieza was faced toward his domed window that looked out on the Namekian terrain.

The subordinate roughly dropped her arm and stepped out of the room leaving Bulma alone with the imperial reptile. Frieza turned to face the woman when he heard the doors swish closed. "Come here and let me have a look at you."

Bulma swallowed and faced monster in her midst and began to slowly walk up to the short statured being. He met her half way and Bulma stopped in front of him. He looked her up and down taking in her appearance. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're so dirty. He really didn't take good care of you." He said to himself. "You were with Vegeta when my man found you?"

Bulma nodded quietly in response. Her skin crawled as unease scampered along her nerve endings.

He approached her and took a peek at her neck as he pulled back the edge of the collar of her suit. He inspected both sides before he removed his hands placing one on his chin. "What species are you?" He said as he spun her around to check for a tail on her backside.

"I'm h-human. Hey! What are you doing?" She was shocked and a little startled as he ran his hand along the waistband of her pants.

"Sorry. I was merely trying to determine something. Are you saiyan?" He asked as he spun her again to face him.

"N-no." Bulma said as she was still a little shook up from being fondled like a show animal.

The lord clicked his scouter to get a reading of her power level. He almost laughed upon his discovery of what her level truly was. –Laughable to say the least.- "No, I suppose you're not saiyan after all." -Although there is a minute similarity…- "No matter… I will have a bath drawn for you and clothing prepared. You will not be in my presence looking so… unkept. After you've freshened up I wish to go into depth as to why you were in the company of my beloved pet monkey." He waved her off as one of his guards to escort her to get cleaned up. The guards that, until recently, remained unseen.

Bulma walked out of the room. The whole while feeling Frieza's beady blood red gaze upon her. It caused ever hair to stand on end and tingle at the follicle. Fear twisted in her gut and she was instantly relieved when the doors closed behind her.

Vegeta's body brushed the edge of the shore and rocked with each wave that caressed his motionless form. Vegeta suddenly sprang up from the water and climbed halfway out of the water. He rested on the bank until he could gain enough strength to pull himself all of the way out of the water. He lay there in the bright dual suns panting. His breath slowed and he lay there quietly as his strength crept back into his body.

Minutes passed and Vegeta's thoughts drifted to Bulma. His good eye shot open at the thought of Bulma's tear streaked face screaming for him. He slowly stood on shaking legs, his body desperately trying to remain standing. His muscles trembled with pain as well as lack of energy. His cuts oozed blood as did the open gash in his forehead which bled into his only open eye. He limped in the direction of Bulma's ki for he was unable to fly. Instinct compelled him on as they screamed for him to protect. –Woman you had better be worth it!-


	10. Chapter 10

**YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.**

**CHAPTER 10 – Lost and Found.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.  
><strong>****

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

Zarbon scanned the expansive landscape for any sighting of the late prince. He had yet to pick up on anything by using his scouter. –It must be true. He is dead and there is no telling as to where his body may lie. That is assuming that there is a body left after the beasts have had their fill from the corpse.-

He had finally arrived at the battle site where Vegeta met his end. The remaining balls had already been retrieved. Aside from a little marring and scorched earth the setting was as pristine as nothing and no one had been there. "There's not one trace…"

Zarbon stopped mid sentence and walked over to the shoreline. "It's still wet." He muttered to himself as he reached down to touch to muddy soil and smooth it between his fingers. The scene before him looked as if someone had climbed out from water and inched out on to the bank. –Could the bastard still be alive?-

Vegeta had sensed the blue freak, Zarbon, coming from a mile away. He masked his ki by lowering it as much as possible by using a technique he had learned from his time spent fighting 'Earth's Special Forces'. His time spent in Frieza's army had taught him to become a quick study. Anything that could give the warrior the upper hand he assimilated and mastered.

Vegeta's dark eyes followed the green haired soldier's ki trail to where he finally landed. Zarbon landed no closer than seventy-five meters away from the saiyan. As the blue man bent before the lake to study the wet ground, Vegeta crept silently up behind him. He knew that he had no chance of killing Zarbon in his current condition in combat and the freak could breathe under water being of an aquatic race.

Vegeta did the only thing that he could do he jumped on the prick's back and grabbed him in a one arm choke hold while placing his other palm in the center of hi back. "Did you lose something Zarbon?" He grunted to his opponent as he charged what little ki he had into his palm on Zarbon's back.

Vegeta held his grip as Zarbon mutely struggled to get free of his grasp. "Well, if you don't ask how can I help you?" Vegeta rasped in between exerted breaths. Once he gathered enough energy he released the ball to rip through Zarbon's body. He gurgled through the purple blood in an attempt to speak, but soon his body was limp against the prince. Vegeta removed his hold and allowed the lifeless corpse to crash to the ground. He gathered what remaining ki he could spare and incinerated the body leaving nothing left for the carryon creatures to enjoy.

Vegeta stood proudly as he looked up at the charred ground where Zarbon's body once laid. He looked to the light green sky and saw a rounded craft steam in from space and it impacted a few miles away. He recognized the ki onboard immediately. –Kakarott!-

Bulma had finished bathing and picked up the outfit she was given delicately with the tips of her thumb and pointer fingers. A deep scarlet blush flooded her face as she looked at the risqué garment. "What the hell is this? Is this some kind of a JOKE?"

"You don't like it?" Frieza spoke behind her. He heatedly gazed at her naked body as she scrambled to find cover and finding none. She improvised and used her hands and arms to hide her modesty. He lightly laughed to himself at her pathetic display.

"I am not wearing that!" Bulma snapped at the diminutive lizard throwing the sleazy outfit to the floor.

"Aw, I'm sorry you feel that way. You can either wear the outfit I have provided you or you can go naked before the crew. It makes no difference to me, but you may feel differently about being nude in front of the masses of men that haven't seen a woman in ages." The lord smirked at her as he watched her beat red face flush pale at his words.

"I'll wear the outfit." Bulma grumbled under her breath.

"Now there's a good girl." Frieza sang as Bulma's embarrassment reached newfound high. She was none too pleased about the turn of events, but she would be even less pleased to be naked in front of a full garrison of horny soldiers' lust filled eyes. –Now I know how Princess Leia felt.-

"Now that you're dressed, my dear, let me show you around the ship and tell me how you came to know Vegeta as well as how you came to the planet." Frieza said taking Bulma's arm in his own.

"Whatever you say, Jabba-I mean Frieza." She replied and quickly corrected.


	11. Chapter 11

**YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.**

**CHAPTER 11 – Enemy or Friend… or Enemy?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.  
><strong>****

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

Vegeta was caught in an impasse. On the one hand he had Bulma in the clutches of the most powerfully evil being in the known universe which his instincts cried out save her. On the other hand he had his rival, the reject saiyan, in the opposite direction and his pride screamed to him to seek him out and take his revenge. Here he was two decisions and he was too weak to handle either. –DAMN IT! Is my life just some fucking cosmic JOKE!-

Vegeta roared in uncontainable rage at his weakness and made his decision that he hoped that he wouldn't regret. He would seek out Kakarott, but his revenge would have to be placed on the back burner for now. If he was to save Bulma he would need the other saiyans… dare he say it… help.

It had been only a short while they had been walking through the ship arm in arm. Bulma cringed inwardly at the proximity of his cold flesh to her soft warm skin. She had told Frieza her story starting from when the saiyans arrived on her planet and how they were stopped from purging her planet. She said nothing of the fact that the beings that halted their plans were also of saiyan blood.

Frieza seemed amused at the saiyans defeat on Earth and particular enthralled on how Vegeta was easily defeated. He mused to himself thinking that the monkey prince must have been weaker than he thought. He laughed out loud at the amputation of the prince's most prized possession, his tail. "What a shock to his pride that must have been." The lord squealed in delight. Then she told the pasty white creature of her journey to Namek. She was careful to leave out specific locations and coordinates. She also left out the fact that anyone traveled with her. All in all she spoke the truth and told the lord exactly what he had asked for, but she made a point not to volunteer any information.

Silence filled the void and it was then that Bulma became even more uncomfortable. The chilled air in the ship caused her skin to become as goose flesh and the skimpy clothing she was wearing did little to help warm her. Air passed easily through the sheer fabric and the metal clasps seemed to burn her they were so cold. Bulma had somehow managed to find herself in one unfortunate circumstance after another.

Frieza seemed to tire of her company and dropped her off at the room he had fetched her from. He said nothing as he left the room and the doors closed and locked behind him. Bulma stood in the center of the room staring blankly for a moment. "Can this get any worse?" She spoke quietly to herself.

"Aw, come on, love. It cannot be that bad." A voice from the corner of the room startled her back to her senses. "My name's Jeice and I'm your personal guard. Let's just say I'll keep you if you keep me." He was a younger soldier from what she had seen at least last twenties or early thirties. He leered at her as he licked his lips and looked over her body.

Bulma didn't like the way he was looking at her when he spoke. –Is this ship filled with creepy assholes! No wonder Vegeta had been…- At her last thought she hung her head and sighed. –Vegeta…- Her forlorn expression held momentary before she realized what a pathetic fool she must look like to him now. She would not be weak. She would survive this and somehow avenge him. –Avenge him? Yes, I WILL.-

Vegeta had finally made it to the spherical spaceship. It looked as though Kakarott had yet to emerge seeing as his ki was still within the craft. "KAKAROTT, SHOW YOURSELF!" Vegeta bellowed expecting the blundering fool to emerge.

Minutes ticked by and no Kakarott so Vegeta hobbled over to the craft and pounded on the hull. "Get your sorry ass out here this instant!" Sounds of shuffling and banging could be heard from inside and then a scrambling of feat followed by a loud crash and grunts of pain.

The ramp of the ship began to descend and once down Vegeta saw Kakarott at the threshold holding a turkey leg in one hand and a half eaten ham in the other. His cheeks were filled to capacity with food. "M-Oh, *mphf* hi-m Vegeta-m." Goku mumbled though his crewing slightly spitting food as he spoke.

"SWALLOW YOU FOOD BEFORE YOU SPEAK, YOU DISGUSTING CLOWN!" He growled out in aggravation.

Goku's eyes widened for a moment as the food he once held in his cheeks was momentarily stuck in his throat. He swallowed powerfully and dislodged the painful lump food and sighed in contentment as the food passed to his stomach. He pounded his fist his attempt to free himself of any leftover indigestion.

Listen. There's an earthling woman that has been captured by Frieza's forces-" Vegeta began before the third class baka interrupted him.

"Bulma? Is she alright? Where did they take her?" Kakarott exclaimed with worry flooding his features. Vegeta felt and a twinge of jealousy in his gut. –What was he to her? Certainly he could not be her… her… mate? Then his thoughts drifted to the younger saiyan's brat.-

"I-I don't… I know where she is and I think your brat is there as well. Look Frieza will keep them alive as long as they are of use. Frieza wants information about the dragon balls from the woman and the brat, I would say that he is more than curious about his high power level." Guilt swam through his thoughts as he remembered Bulma's face when she was taken.

Goku watched as Vegeta's eyes reflected sorrow and he took in the prince's appearance. Needless to say the loveable oaf's curiosity got the better of him. "Why, Vegeta, you're looking worse for the wear."

Vegeta looked over his tattered and blood-dirt encrusted body. "Hmph. Are you here to give me fashion advice or are you going to help me?"

"Lead the way Vegeta. Oh, hey, I almost forgot. Catch!" The younger man gestured with one hand before another thought caught his attention.

Vegeta caught the bean in between two fingers and wrinkled his nose at the small favor. "What is it? Poison?"

"No, it's a sensu bean. It gives you full health and heals all injuries. It's even been known to bring you back from the brink of death." The prince looked over the tiny green bean skeptically before her shrugged his shoulders, rolled his eyes and huffed in defeat. He placed the bean in his mouth and chewed it's crunchy, but tender flesh.

Power surged from his core and he felt his health and strength return to him ten-fold. He stretched his power swollen muscle to adjust to his slightly increased sized. He wiped one gloved hand down the side of his sweat slicked face and then rubbed a bloody gash on his shoulder. He wiped away the blood finding no wound underneath.

–Now to get the woman.- He said to himself and took off into the sky with Kakarott to follow.


	12. Chapter 12

**YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.**

**CHAPTER 12 – Touch me and DIE?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.  
><strong>****

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

Bulma steeled her nerves as the red orange man approached her. He seemed to approach her in slow motion, but just before he reached her he veered past and sat on the edge of the bed facing her. "Come sit down and get comfortable. I'm going to tell you how this is going to work out in both of our 'favors'." He smiled sadistically and Bulma knew that look spelled trouble.

"Dodoria, prepare for departure we will be paying the Nameks a visit. It seems that they don't want to share the remaining dragon balls with little ol' me." With his orders given he climbed into his hover chair and took off for the Namekian villages. Frieza rarely ventured out when he could have subordinates do the job just as easily; however, the lord was bored and often for release from boredom in destruction and chaos. He would play with his prey until he could stand it no more and then he would begin a mass genocide. –It's just too bad that there aren't a lot of Nameks left.- Frieza mentally pouted. –I'll just have to hold back and draw the whole game out. I'm going to enjoy this.-

Goku and Vegeta watched as Frieza and his remaining general left the large ship. "Umm, Vegeta? Is that little girl, Frieza?" Goku all but snickered. "I could have sworn he was a guy."

"I know this is probably asking a lot, but concentrate, Kakarott! Your brat and the woman are in that ship and we very well can't get in there with you cackling like that!" Vegeta's annoyance was getting the better of him and his anger began to flare at the younger saiyan's idiotic ways.

"Right." Goku became stoic as he surveyed the area. "There doesn't seem to be too many guards…" He said as he shielded his eyes from the sun to get a better look.

Bulma was seated next to Jeice and he began to stroke her leg. She swallowed hard and he stomach swam in discomfort to his actions. She knew there was nothing that she could do to match his strength and get away so she would have to outsmart him.

"Now, Sheila, this is where it gets interesting." His hand traveled up her thigh past the belly chain and to her shoulder to put her close so he could whisper in her ear. Her face blanched in reaction to his words. She gasped and shook her head no. He brought his finger tips under her chin to turn her face to him. Once he saw her gaze was upon him he nodded his head in a silent 'yes'.

Vegeta had taken out the external guard around the ship as Goku made it inside and cleared to main corridor. Silently he gave Vegeta the 'all clear' signal and they proceeded to search for the brat Gohan and the woman Bulma.

Goku couldn't sense Gohan's ki anywhere on the ship. "Vegeta? I don't think Gohan is here."

"Who? Oh, the br-" Vegeta began, but felt a rising ki. It was small and miniscule, but it was rising in distress. –The woman!-

"Do you feel-BULMA!" Goku darted down the halls alongside Vegeta until they came upon a locked set of double doors. The two battle ready saiyans burst through the doors easily and were struck with an unpleasant site. Bulma was straddled over a very naked Jeice's back as he laid belly down on the bed. She had her belly chain wrapped around the man's throat and she was strangling the fair haired warrior into bliss.

Jeice looked at the intruder with mild surprise. He was stuck in a moment of euphoria and at this moment he could care less as long as the pleasure didn't stop. He was brought out of his high slowly by the two dumbstruck saiyans and became very annoyed at their intrusion. "Do you mind? The lady and I are 'busy' right now!" Goku and Vegeta sweat dropped at the naked man's words.

After the shock wore off Bulma released the chain and jumped from the bed and ran to her lifelong friend. "Goku, you're here!" She hugged him in happiness.

Goku turned beat red from the root of his hair to the collar of his gi. "B-B-Bulma wh-what are you wearing?" He was too terribly embarrassed and he couldn't help but to turn away.

"Huh?" She looked down and took in her appearance. "Oh, Goku, puh-lease. Chichi used to wear things smaller than this! What's the matter with you?" She was beginning to get ticked at his sheepish behavior. "How can you be one of the strongest guys I know and be this embarrassed by a little show of skin?"

"But Bulma!" He whined and the whispered. "You're like my sister! …and it's kinda gross."

Vegeta's ears perked at Kakarott's exclamation. –Siblings?- He internally sighed in relief but was uncertain as to why.

"GROSS! I'll have you know that I'm a very attractive woman!" She ground out and bonked Goku on the back of the head.

"What did I say? I'm sorry!" Goku pleaded in attempt to ease Bulma's fury.

"Let's just get out of here!" Bulma screeched as she made an attempt to leave but was stopped by Jeice's firm grip. Up until now he watched the scene unfold like the best made soap opera.

Vegeta punched Jeice in the gut causing him to release his grip on Bulma and he fell to the floor. Bulma whipped around and kicked Jeice in the face. "PERVERT!" She then stalked down the hall following Goku to get the dragon balls from Frieza's throne room. After they left Vegeta blew Jeice through several walls with a medium power ki blast.


	13. Chapter 13

**YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.**

**CHAPTER 13 – Looks like I've got the balls and you don't!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.  
><strong>****

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

Vegeta chunked all of the dragon balls through the newly blasted dome window with aid of Goku. He looked over to the reject saiyan and realized that his feeling toward his enemy weren't nearly as hostile as they had been since his discovery of the woman not being the idiots mate. Now they needed to get out of here and fast.

Goku reached for Bulma in a brotherly manner. "Come on, Bulma. Let's get out of this place."

Vegeta looked past Bulma's turned back and glared daggers at the younger saiyan. –Brotherly or not he was getting to chummy with the woman. He's doing it on purpose.- Vegeta imagination began to run away with him.

Goku leaned down for Bulma but before he could pick her up, Vegeta stepped in and put Bulma over his shoulder. "The woman and I have a deal. You wouldn't be trying to aid her in weaseling out of 'our deal' now would you, Kakarott?"

"Ughh! Can we just go already? Some of us would like to wear 'normal' clothes, ya know?" Bulma raged and her being man handled did little to ease her anger.

Vegeta smelled Jeice's fowl scent on the woman and he his face spouted a wicked smirk as he looked to the water's edge. Two birds with one stone as the saying goes and without another though he threw her in. "Ba-Bastard!" Bulma screamed. –Music to my ears.- He thought with his ever present smirk gracing his lips.

Bulma climbed out of the emerald green water onto the shore and stood glaring at him. He watched her stew in her anger. He noticed quickly that the sheer outfit she wore was now transparent that it was wet. He tried to turn away his eyes but found that he couldn't. Her pert breast and perked nipples called to him as the wet material clung to her shapely body. Her hair was slicked against her scalp and drops fell from the tips onto her equally damp skin. The droplets of water forded their own paths along her skin as they licked wet trails behind them. His brief observation was cut short when she huffed and stomped away from him to Goku's side. –Damn it!- Was his last thought as they took off to retrieve the dragon balls.

They landed a short time later at the balls new location. Bulma was still quite pissed at being half naked, now wet, and she felt sleazy from having touched Jeice as he was pleasured with strangulation. She shuddered as she relived the day's earlier events. "I don't want to see another naked man for a good while." She grumbled under her breath for no one to hear, but Vegeta had heard her and growled mentally in disappointment.

"Cold?" Goku asked noticing her shiver. He had not heard her recent comment and stopped to remove the top of his orange gi and dark blue undershirt. He handed the undershirt to Bulma to take it.

Vegeta felt his blood boil at the innocent gesture. –Damn baka has ruined it!-

"Wha-No. I'm fine." She smiled at Goku as again offered the shirt with more urgency.

Goku ignored her and thrust the shirt over her head and pulled it down on her. It was a very loose fit and neck of it hung low under her breasts making them stand out that much more. Vegeta noticed the way it hung just below her butt and it was just high enough to look as if she wore nothing underneath.

"Hey! This gives me an idea!" Bulma exclaimed as the idea struck as she looked down at her soaked body. "The dragon balls are too large for us to carry all over the place. How about we hide them in this lake and then go off to retrieve all of the others and bring them back here. That way there would be a smaller risk of them being stolen." Bulma ended her explanation with a smug smile.

"That's a great idea Bulma." Goku agreed as he gave his famous goofy grin.

Shock crossed Bulma's face at her sudden realization. "Oh, no! I forgot! I don't have my dragon radar! They took it, my capsules, and MY CLOTHES on the ship. We'll have to find Gohan and Krillin to use theirs."

Vegeta subconsciously rubbed the chest plate of his armor. He knew that he still had the brat's dragon radar, but chose not to make this knowledge know. For all the brat knew it was lost because Vegeta only picked up after the child was unconscious. He would use the dragon ball radar for his own when the time came and there was only one ball left to be found then he would make his wish for immortality and crush Frieza and those who opposed him. -How would the woman feel about that?- He shook his head violently to remove the thought. He was a prince and took what he wanted. Where had these feelings of guilt come from?

After the dragon balls were secure at the bottom of the lake the trio took to the sky with Bulma again slung over Vegeta's shoulder. He'd be damned if her let Kakarott near her let alone carry her if her could help it. Somehow Bulma was the only one not to notice the prince's newly acquired possessiveness.

Goku was unsure what Vegeta's motives were so he chose to just keep a close eye on Bulma rather than cause trouble by intervening where he might not be needed. He sighed to himself and focused more on finding his son and good friend. –Alright, Gohan. Where have you gone?- He thought as he zeroed in on the boy's ki. –There!- He had found him and took off in Gohan's directing.


	14. Chapter 14

**YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.**

**CHAPTER 14 – Do you see what I see?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.  
><strong>

A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)

Vegeta had been fuming silently as they flew to the location of the half-breed brat. –Damn weakling Earth woman! Damn third class baka! Damn them all!-

"Hey Krillin! It's my dad!" Gohan had picked up on his father's ki and rushed to meet him. Krillin laughed light heartedly and joiner Gohan to meet up with his lifelong friend. As the young warrior approached his long missed father he sensed someone else's ki. It was familiar. It was… "Vegeta!" Gohan's face went slack with dread as he stopped mid flight and hovered.

Krillin stopped beside Gohan with a look of question in his eyes. "What did you say? VEGETA?"

Gohan nodded silently as he gulped past a whimper. Krillin gulped and then laughed nervously. "Don't worry. I'm sure your dad can take him." He scratched the back of his bald head as he looked to the ground for confidence that his statement were true.

Goku was still a ways out from their location, but he was closing fast. "What's this? A couple of children who've strayed to far from their mommy?" A growling voice said from behind. Both Gohan and Krillin turned to face a rather large prickly pink man. Under one arm he held a dragon ball. In the opposite hand he held none other than what Gohan thought was his missing dragon radar. "How cute you're so clueless." Dodoria stuffed the radar into his armor and charged Krillin with a head butt to the stomach that sent him into a nearby pillar of raised land.

"Leave him alone you big bully!" Gohan shouted as he was on the brink of tears. He charged Dodoria and struck at him with an array of missed kicks and munches. The thorned creature was just too fast for the demisaiyan.

Krillin shook of the other warrior's attack and charged him again this time sinking his double kick in the large beast's back throwing him off guard. This gave Gohan an opening and he planted a rather strong kick in the side of the pink mass's face which sent him sailing down to the ground causing a deep crater.

Gohan noticed the dragon radar had fallen out of the soldier's armor and sped to catch it before it smashed to the ground as its previous wielder had. He grasped the strap just in time plucking it from destruction.

Krillin had begun charging his signature attack as he watched the mass of pink being went crashing into the ground. After saving the radar from certain doom Gohan charged his masenko ki beam. When he was ready he nodded to Krillin and they both let loose their attacks on Frieza's number two henchman.

"Wow, guys! That was ALRIGHT!" Goku verbally applauded.

"DADDY!" Gohan yelled and darted to embrace his father and causing Bulma to topple out of Goku's grasp.

Before Bulma could scream she found herself secure in two strong arms. Her hair was in her face so she couldn't see who it was, but she had an idea. Her body temperature rose slightly. She peered through her hair and then brushed it out of her face as her suspicion was confirmed as she found herself staring into two deep ebony eyes.

Upon remembering her anger, Bulma sought out Gohan with a furious glare. "Hey kid! Watch it will ya! I could have been hurt!"

"Bulma he didn't mean any harm." Goku assured her as he patted his son's head.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry." Gohan apologized as only a scolded child would.

"Oh, alright. Apology accepted, but next time be more careful." Bulma sighed in defeat as she knew that she could never stay angry at her best friend's son.

Vegeta growled his distaste for the situation low in his chest. Bulma could feel the vibrations and his growl rumbled through his chest and then through her. It caused some foreign yet familiar feeling to stir within her which triggered he nerves to tingle. –Where did that come from?-

They all descended to continue their conversations.

Bulma's attention was caught by the glint of refracted sunlight from the dragon ball radar's screen. "Oh, good, you guys have the radar I see."

Goku of all people had a sudden epiphany. "Maybe me should split up and try to find the remaining dragon balls. If I'm not mistaken there is another radar on the ship that Bulma's dad built for me."

"Speaking of dragon balls. Our friend we just blew away gave us this." Krillin said as he produce the five star ball."

"Krillin? Did I ever tell you I love you?" Bulma said in happiness at the sight of the newest found ball.

Krillin's face turned deep red in embarrassment. "BUL-MA." He whined.

Vegeta held Bulma closer to his chest but he remained silent and stoic. He released her upon discovering his actions and sat her on her feet.

"Well how about this? I'll go back to the ship and get the spare radar. I need to change anyway. These clothes… are terribly drafty." Bulma suggested.

"I'll take you… OH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I promise I didn't see anything!" Krillin sputtered as he realized what Bulma had been wearing the whole time. Even though she had Goku's shirt over her scantily clad leave-nothing-to-the-imagination outfit it still had a risqué appearance to the short bald man.

"Oh geeze! You guys act as if you not seen me in less before!" Bulma's annoyance began to peek.

-WHAT? Even the midget has seen the woman in reveling outfits smaller than she's in now!- Vegeta's jaw tensed and his eyebrow began to twitch violently. All of this was going unnoticed by everyone but Goku.

"Yeah, but that was before… before… before…" Krillin blushed deeply and stuttered with his voice wavering as he made a cupping motion in front of his chest with his hands.

"Okay. That's enough. I'll meet up with you guys later." Bulma began to walk off, but stopped. "When exactly did you land again, Goku?"

"Uh, Vegeta knows. I got distracted and… kinda forgot." Goku admitted sheepishly.

"Well? I can't fly. So do you mind-" Bulma began politely but was interrupted by Vegeta.

"Come on, woman." He picked her readily and then took off into the sky leaving a dumbfounded Krillin and Gohan gaping after them.

"Um, Goku. Did I miss something?" Krillin asked as he continued to stare after Bulma and Vegeta as they faded quickly into the distance.

Goku shook his head. "There's no need to worry, Krillin. Now let's go find some dragon balls!"

"Yeah!" Gohan echoed his father enthusiasm.

.


	15. Chapter 15

**YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.**

**CHAPTER 15 – A little scrubbin', Maybe some rubbin', and a whole lota lovin'!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.  
><strong>****

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

Bulma had arrived at the medium sized capsule ship. Vegeta released his hold on the woman and sat her on her feet. Bulma walked towards the ship with Vegeta on her heels. –Doesn't the guy know anything about personal space? He's been awfully clingy all day.-

"There should be food in the fridge." She directed her statement at her companion. "If Goku hasn't eaten it all, that is." She mumbled. Bulma went through drawers and cabinets searching for the dragon ball radar as well as clothes. She soon found the radar with little effort and then her fingers brushed past a pink and blue labeled capsule. "Thank you, mom!" she praised her harebrained mother. She had to give it to Bunny. She may be a ditz, but the woman knew how to prepare for anything.

Vegeta rummaged through the fridge and made himself a saiyan sized meal. After he finished he wiped his mouth to remove what left over crumbs clung to his lips and face. He soon heard the sound of water patting somewhere off in the ship. Curiosity got the better of the prince and he went to investigate.

Bulma went straight to the bathe after finding the capsule her mother graciously packed for her. She turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up and steam to fill to small room before undressing and stepping in. She grabbed the soap and laved her stomach. The circles she made gradually got larger and she moved the soap to other parts of her body. She was in her own slice of heaven as the hot water penetrated her muscles and soaked her cares away.

Vegeta found his way into a steam clouded room and opened the door to allow some of the humid air to escape. He smelled the sweet scent of something between food and flowers. He stood stock still as his curiosity was quelled with the discovery of a very nude Bulma lathing up her calves and working her way up to her thighs. He bent position gave him a full view of her backside as it was pressed against the glass of the shower door. However in this position she was unable to see him.

Vegeta slowly backed out of the bathroom to peak at her from the nearly closed door. He watched as she rinsed the soap away and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and used another to ring out the water from her now darker blue hair. It always turned slightly darker when wet. She left the capsule with her clothes on the counter in the bathroom thinking it was back in the bedroom with the radar.

Vegeta made himself unseen in a corner of the bedroom and watched his prey as she searched through the drawers in the room. Bulma walked right past the unnoticed prince due to her lack of attention. Slowly and stealthily he slunk up behind her.

Bulma bent down to look under the bed for her lost capsule. –Great! I find clothes and in a fifteen minute period I manage to lose them.- Bulma jumped to her feet to find herself face to face with a naked stoic saiyan. She was shocked to say the least because she hadn't expected him to be right there, let alone in this room, and NAKED.

She was about to voice a question but he captured her in a ferocious kiss. Her lips melted against his as she relinquished control. Somehow during the heated kiss the towel she had been wearing had dropped to the floor and they were lying on the bed.

His tongue lapped at hers as if trying to milk it of its sweet taste. This action aroused Bulma further and her hips rocked excruciatingly slow against him. In response he pressed his engorged member against her hot center. Oh, how he wanted her and slowly he pushed into her. His mouth on hers captured her moans and then he pressed further into her hot wet sheath. Once he was completely embedded inside her he stilled his action to allow her to adjust to his massive size. Apparently saiyans or at least this one was more endowed than normal human men or at least one. Bulma moved her hips to coax him to join her.

Vegeta released his kiss swollen lips to look down at her. Her expression was etched with pleasure and that alone was enough to spurn him on to increase his pace to increase it more. His thrust became shorter and more rapid. Bulma was so close to climax she could see the colors of her passion and sound seemed to fade… all save for Vegeta's grunts and groans of ecstasy. Vegeta came hard into Bulma's shuttering womb. His erupting seed pushed her over the edge into her climax. Her thighs constricted around his hips as her orgasm pulsed through her.

Again Vegeta looked down on her face. Her lips were parted as she gasped her breaths. Her sweat drenched tendrils truck to her face. He lent down to kiss her once more before he removed his spent member from her slick heated folds.

Bulma whimpered at the loss, but all her disappointment melted away when he pulled her flush his body and wrapped her in his powerful arms. Bulma curled into him and then drifted off into sleep. Vegeta watched her as she slept and trace the lines of her face with his middle finger. She was now his. Whether she wanted him or not… his.


	16. Chapter 16

**YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.**

**CHAPTER 16 – Does anyone have a morning after pill? Or three?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.  
><strong>****

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

Bulma stretched her stiff muscle and then blinked her blurry eyes. The dream she had last night seemed so real and like it actually took place. –Yeah, like Vegeta and I would…- It was then she noticed how sore her muscles and the wetness of the sweat mixture between her thighs. The hard warm body pressed against her back and the powerful arm draped across her middle were also clues that the events that took place last night were anything but dreamt up fantasies. She slowly and as carefully as possible wriggled out of his arm's grasp and slipped off the bed to the bathroom.

As soon as her other foot hit the floor she felt a hand gently circle her wrist and keep her from rising from the warm comfort of the bed. "Leaving so soon? I'm not quite finished with you yet." Vegeta said quietly and he moved his hand that gripped her wrist to her back and he stroked his fingertips smoothly along the subtle dips and ridges.

Bulma sighed in pleasure as she leaned into his relaxing touch. When he stopped she turned to face her lover and moved to his side. Vegeta raised her to straddle his hip and he pressed his firm shaft against her heated center. She pressed against him allowing him to be absorbed into her smooth moist entrance. Vegeta rolled onto his back bringing her with him. As Bulma sat perched on her prince she rocked and swiveled her hips at a moderate pace until she found her natural rhythm that would soon bring them into ecstasy, thus bringing them into their second bout of lovemaking.

Vegeta dressed as the woman showered. He pondered momentarily his future. The woman was now a large part of it and soon so would be his heir. He had yet to pick up on any new life from his new mate, but it was only a matter of time with her ovulating at the time of their mating. That and the fact that saiyans were predisposed to be overly potent. They were a warrior race and thus had evolved so that they could quickly recover their numbers. He worried that she would be a hindrance for his upcoming battle with his former 'master', but quickly dismissed the thought. He was now bound to protect her and he would not fail in that task.

Bulma was now dressed and she felt revitalized with the refreshing effect of the warm shower. Well after Vegeta finally left, that is. She was surprised that the man got clean in there with her. He could hardly keep his hands and other parts of anatomy off of her and wash himself. –What is happening to us? Not that I mean to complain.- She sighed and walked down the ramp, with radar in hand, to meet an impatient saiyan outside. Soon they were off to find the next dragon ball.

Hours later they tracked the next balls signal to a large white house like structure that was perched at the top of a very high pillar of Namekian earth. Vegeta could sense several power levels inside. One of those powers belonging to his rival, Kakarott. They landed and out came a Piccolo lookalike and a smaller Namekian child.

"My name is Nail. The elder is expecting you. Follow me." His personality seemed much like the Piccolo that she knew, but this obviously wasn't the same tall green man. The child remained quiet but look at them in wonder.

Vegeta grunted which was more similar to a growl and followed the Nameks. He was careful to keep himself in between the Namek and his woman as an added precaution.

"Bulma! Vegeta! We're glad you could make it!" Goku said with his usual glee.

"Hey guys!" She greeted her friends: Goku, Krillin, and Gohan. We tracked a dragon ball here. Did you happen to find it?"

"Ah, so this is the talkative woman you have been telling me about." The ancient elder spoke as if answering a question that had plagued his mind.

It was then the noticed the dark aged Namek sitting in a very large chair which was adorned with one of the well sought after balls. Bulma looked to Vegeta who was staring at the old Namek as if his eyes had been locked on the being since there entrance into the room. Bulma then cocked her head at Goku. "Talkative woman?"

Goku waved his hands in front of him as a sign of derision. "I-It wasn't me… honest… Krillin-" Goku attempted to pawn the blame of on the dwarfed man.

"Hey! GOKU! Leave me outa this, will ya?" Krillin whined in surprise as he was outed by who he thought was his friend.

Goku turned to his bald friend's direction and place the back of his palm against his mouth in attempt to shield his words from Bulma. "Shhh… but she's scary when she's mad! You can't really blame me."

Bulma grit her teeth together and growled at the 'dead man'. "I can hear you!"

"Enough bickering! We were obviously expected here and I intend to find out why!" Vegeta yelled as his patience had reached his limit. He wouldn't stand by and not defend his mate… though he wouldn't say that was what he was doing and he managed to cover it up well.

"Ahem. Yes. Now come here child." He said softly as he motioned to Bulma to come forward.


	17. Chapter 17

**YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.**

**CHAPTER 17 – Six Adults, two kids, a dragon ball, and a… a… baby?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.  
><strong>****

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

Bulma stepped before the massive elder nervously. Her eyes were downcast with uncertainty, but when she felt Vegeta's eye upon her she stilled her nerves and looked up confidently into the great Namek's face and waited patiently for him to speak.

With a quickness that shouldn't be possessed by a great lumbering being, the elder shot out his arm and placed his enormous hand atop of Bulma's head. Vegeta flinched slightly in Bulma's direction, but was caught by the arm by his nemesis, Kakarott. The prince was given a reassuring look that was aimed to calm the older saiyan. Vegeta merely 'hmphed' and yanked his arm out of the other man's grasp.

The senescent man's brow's creased in deep thought and concentration, but soon relaxed before he spoke. "My name is Guru, child and you need not fear me. I do apologize for not asking your permission. You see there were a great many questions that I needed answered and it was, by far, the quickest way to obtain them." Guru coughed lightly and then wheezed a bit as he caught his breath.

"Permission?" Bulma and Vegeta exclaimed in unison. Bulma was at a loss. She was a genius and didn't often find herself unable to comprehend; this was one of those rare instances.

Goku turned to his fellow saiyan and smiled. "Oh, he read her thoughts learning everything about her and her experiences. It's kinda like watching a movie of someone's life. Here, let me show you." He reached his hand to place it on top of Vegeta's head, but was stopped by a tight grasp on his wrist.

"Touch me, Kakarott, and I'll break off your hand!" The surly prince spouted as he released his hold on the other man's arm. He then moved to the wall to lean against it and pretend to ignore everyone and everything around him. However though his façade he still managed to keep a focused vigil on Bulma.

"Oh, I guess that's alright. That is of course if you don't repeat anything you gathered. Ever!" Bulma gave her ultimatum as scarlet hues spread across her cheeks. She remembered her most recent experiences and blushed deeper.

"Then I suppose you don't want to know about the new life you now hold?" Guru may be old. But he was still knavish in his old age.

Vegeta's closed eyes snapped open and his gaze fell heavy upon Bulma. He searched her ki, but found nothing out of the ordinary… or extra. –What is this old codger getting at? She wasn't with child! Was she?-

Bulma gaped like a fish. Her lips parted and closed very slowly. –Did he… No, he couldn't mean… New life?- She tried to speak, but her voice was lost to her.

"You mean Bulma's going to be a mommy?" Gohan asked Guru. Leave it to a child to pick up on things before an adult.

All eyes were on Gohan and then they shifted to Bulma. Curious glances were seen all around save for Bulma's that held embarrassment to the nine's and Vegeta seemed oblivious to the situation.

Goku walked up to his friend and grabbed her in a huge bear hug. "I didn't know you were gonna have a baby! Why didn't you tell me?" He asked after setting her down again on her feet.

Bulma was still bone white and thoroughly shocked. She just stood there unspeaking and wide eyed.

"Yeah, no wonder you were so moody on the trip here! Won't Yamcha be thrilled to hear the news when we wish him back?" Krillin laughed.

That was all it took to pull Bulma out of her momentary freak out. She bonked Krillin on the back of head. "You, twerp! I'm NOT pregnant! Even if I were it wouldn't be Yamcha's. We broke up to long before any of that could happen because he chose a hussy over me!"

The onlookers sweat dropped and Nail spoke to his elderly father. "Elder? Perhaps you shouldn't have told the 'Brief' woman of her pregnancy."

-Yamchop?- Vegeta felt a slight twist of jealousy in his stomach, but push it aside. Enough was enough. "If the woman is indeed with child, it would be mine!" All mouths, Bulma's included, gaped at Vegeta's statement as if he had announced he had a subscription to 'Women's Journal'.

Bulma took her face in her hands. She felt as if she didn't she would just die of embarrassment. She quickly overcame her bout of public humiliation and refocused on the task at hand. "Sir, May we have the dragon ball that you possess?"

Guru weighed his decision carefully. "I will if only you take my youngest son Dende. He will aid you in your task to collect the dragon balls."

Bulma nodded in agreement. Dende flew to the top of his father's chair and retrieved the seven star ball. "Krillin? You, Gohan and Dende take this ball to where the others are located per your radar and place it with the others. We will go in search of the final ball and then we'll meet you there." After her instructions were given Krillin and company took off for the lake that held the rest of the dragon balls. "Thank you, sir, for all of your help."

"There is one more thing… I would like to give you something to help in your fight against the one know as Frieza. I've already helped the others increase their potential by unlocking the door to their hidden strength and power. Now I would aid you if you'd let me, Vegeta." The old sagely Namek said as he outstretched his arm yet again.

Vegeta walked to the elder and allowed him to put his elephantine hand on the crown of his head. The instant he felt the Namek's touch power flowed from deep within and bubble forth from the depths. His muscles were alive with the feeling of the raw power that now pumped throughout his entire body. His aura glowed brilliantly around him as the ki from within continued to surge outward with the pulse of his heart beat. Guru removed his hand and smiled down at the dark prince. –Hopefully now he would know happiness.-

Vegeta pulled Bulma into his arms with a little too much strength causing her to 'umph' as she hit his solid chest. She was a little jarred, but otherwise find. Vegeta looked down at her with concern in his eyes and she smiled up at him to let him know she was alright.

"Careful, Vegeta. You can't be so rough with her in her 'condition', ya know?" Goku grinned goofily.

Bulma growled and Vegeta had forgotten that the other saiyan was still present. A cute pink tinge crept into his face. "She is unharmed… and if I-She's none of your concern!" He said as he picked Bulma up when they reached the outside.

They were mid flight headed for the final dragon ball when Goku finally worked up the courage to ask his question. "So? Have you guys set a 'date' yet?"

"A-? Date?" Vegeta began and Bulma finished.

"You know for the wedding? ChiChi says that you can't have children without the marriage thing first. That's how we got Gohan, ya know?"

"KAKAROTT!" Vegeta roared a warning and Bulma began to shout unintelligibly at her lifelong friend.


	18. Chapter 18

**YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.**

**CHAPTER 18 – All good things… must come to an end.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.  
><strong>****

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

Bulma looked down at the radar as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. –Pregnant? I don't really need this right now. Do I love him? If I have to ask that question obviously the answer is 'No'. Does he love me?- Bulma raised her head slightly and stole a glance of Vegeta from her peripheral vision. –He didn't seem displeased when Guru said I was carrying 'new life'. He didn't exactly jump up and down either. Oh, Bulma girl, What have you gotten yourself into now.-

"Woman! Did you hear me? I ask you how much further?" Vegeta asked his fragile cargo with a hint of annoyance due to having to ask her a second time, but it faded as quickly as it had come. –She looked to be deep in thought. Is she unhappy at the prospect of having my child? What is the woman thinking?-

She clicked the top plunger a couple of times and saw they were close. "It's just on the other side of that landmass." She replied in a businesslike tone.

Goku felt his stomach rumble in hunger. "Hey, Bulma, are we there yet or close because I'm starving. Did you happen to bring any food?" He said as he rubbed his stomach with both hands.

"There are more important things to worry about other than your stomach, Kakarott." Vegeta scolded the younger man.

Bulma suddenly heard a huge gurgling eruption come from her lover's stomach. "You were saying, Vegeta." She chided the soon to be crow eating prince and laughed.

Vegeta wanted to pretend he was angry, but he was relieved that she at least laughed a little at his mild discomfort. He smirked at her short spurt of happiness she shared with him.

A little while later they landed in a destroyed Namekian village. The village had been plundered and war torn, but somehow that overlooked the dragon ball. Bulma walked the radar's illuminated path with Goku close behind her and Vegeta closer still.

Vegeta stiffened and pulled Bulma behind him to shield her. He knew this ki all too well and he was coming in fast. There would be no way that they would be able to outrun him.

His actions confused Bulma. "What is it?"

"It's a 'who' and it's Frieza." Vegeta admitted through clinched teeth. He hissed the name in distaste. Bulma paled at the sound of the lord's name.

Frieza abruptly landed in front of the trio. "Why, isn't this pleasant surprise? I've got the monkey, the whore, and… You are?" He snidely clipped.

"I'm Goku and I don't appreciate you disrespecting friends." Goku spoke seriously.

"Well, aren't you the do-gooder? You face? You look so… Bardock? No. I killed him with Vegetasei…" Frieza spoke his self asked questions aloud.

"He's his brat, you slimy pedophile." Vegeta growled to the miniature lord.

"Oh, yes. That would explain it. You know it's hard to tell you monkey apart from human's without the tails. My, It seems I've killed both of your fathers. *chuckles* Of course I've killed your fathers considering all saiyans, but yourselves are dead by my hand. To think I killed a whole race at one with a single blast." Frieza smirked at his own joke.

"You-You knew my father?" Goku asked in actual concern.

"…For all of five minutes. From what I knew of him he was pathetic." The lizard clipped and then chuckled at his effect on the young saiyan, disappointment.

"I doubt my father was pathetic. I bet a coward like you didn't give him a chance to fight you before you shot him down. Did you shoot him in the back too?" Goku retorted in anger at the moral less creature before him.

"Don't worry. You will follow in his footsteps all too soon." The lord rasped. He was growing tired of this game.

Goku went to charge Frieza, but Vegeta stepped in his way. "This is my fight. I am the prince of all saiyans and it is my right to defeat this creature."

"Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta. You'll never learn. Once a hard headed monkey, always a hard headed monkey I always say. You aren't even fit for me to grace you with the death you want so badly. I think I'll just put you down like a rabid beast." His smile turned sinister and gained a new level of malaise.

Krillin and Gohan landed after feeling a surge in energy that they knew didn't belong to either Goku or Vegeta. Both agreed to leave Dende behind upon discovering that he knew how to summon Namek's Eternal Dragon from the dragon balls. After finding the last ball they watched as words were exchanged back and forth. Then Frieza raised his arm and pointed his index finger to Vegeta as he gathered ki at its tip.

Frieza shot out his ki beam at Vegeta with intent to pierce his heart and be done with the monkey prince once and for all. Before the beam made contact with its designated target Bulma let loose a wail. "NO!" It was soon followed by a blood curdling scream. The beam had shot through her and grazed his forearm as he attempted to dodge the blast.

Bulma collapsed against Vegeta and they both slumped to the ground. Bulma coughed as the blood filled her lungs. She wouldn't last much longer. She looked up with sightless eyes and smiled up at him. "Vegeta?" She choked out weakly.

"I'm here, woman." He said in desperation. He didn't know what he could do for her because he knew she was done. The minutes were few, but precious between them.

"I-I'm dying and you can't even *cough* say my *wheeze* name." She struggled through her labored breaths.

"Don't talk… Bulma." Her whispered the beginning, but spoke her name with perfect clarity.

She smiled at hearing her name and closed her eyes. "I love you, Vegeta." Her final sentence faded in volume with each word spoken. She was gone.

"Bulma." He waited for her to answer. "Bulma!" He called louder watching for the rise of her chest. He saw none. "BULMA!" He roared in pain of loss knowing she wouldn't answer nor wake.

"Ha! Humans. Such weak little toys and they break so easily." The lord cackled at the sight before him. To him the sight of the planetless prince bawling over a weakling slip of a woman was priceless and he couldn't contain his amusement. –Finally, some worthwhile entertainment.-

"NO! You MONSTER!" Krillin shouted as his body tensed into a fighting stance. Gohan grit his teeth and clinched his eyes closed as if trying to will himself not to cry. Goku Glared at the pale beastly creature as he clutched his fists with such a force they shook.

"Aw, you want to die with her. Hmm, I might as well oblige you." Frieza's lips crept over his teeth into a gluttonously amused snarl. He took hold of Krillin with an invisible force and shot him into the sky causing him to burst into a cloud of red mist.

"KRILLIN!" Gohan and Goku screamed in unison after they watched another of their friends die.

Frieza pouted in disappointment. "That was hardly amusing. At least the girl had pluck. Oh well… now who do we have left?"

Vegeta's hair had shown brilliant gold and his eyes cold shade of teal as his energy peaked. Bulma's death was the tipping point to unlock the door to unfathomable power. He laid her gently on the ground after giving her one final embrace. Frieza was going to die if he had to take this planet with him. Vegeta charged the white lizard and his intent was to kill.

Everything Vegeta ever had was always taken away by the evil lord. First his father was murdered, then his planet was destroyed along with his race and now his woman and unborn child were dead.


	19. Chapter 19

**YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.**

**CHAPTER 19 – If you go, so do I.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.  
><strong>****

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

Vegeta was ablaze with a golden lit fury. His ki pulsed around him in waves slowly growing with intensity. The vehemence that shone in the cold piercing depths of his eyes none could rival. "Your death will not come swiftly." His tone was deathly and emotionless. All he felt in his now empty soul was rage and hate. He didn't even rejoice in his transcendence to super saiyan. Life to him held nothing without her. Even his assured victory over the evil tyrant lizard would hold no joy of accomplishment. It would be a bitter and tasteless win.

He relentlessly laid into the lord's form. Vegeta newly attained speed left him invisible any normal onlooker. Frieza would fade from sight from time to time and all that would signify that they were still in the area were the craters and destruction that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

The air around them echoed with the crashes of flesh meeting flesh as well as the lightening around them. Vegeta was merciless and brutal. His hands tore through his body like poking a finger through wet paper mache. He took Frieza apart piece by piece at a deadening pace. The shrill shrieks emitted from Frieza were deafening. Blood spurted into the saiyans face and over his chest, but not once did his blink or stop his actions. The dwarfed reptile attempted to aim a ki ball at the saiyan, but was stopped with the crushing of his hand in Vegeta's powerful vice grip.

Namek's surface spider webbed with bright orange and crimson. The cracks in the crust spewed forth lava and fire. The ground shuddered and quaked as the core began to collapse beneath. Soon the planet would be no more.

"VEGETA! We have to leave this place!" Goku yelled to the prince.

"I'm not going anywhere." The internally shattered saiyan admitted.

"WHAT? The planet is about to explode! It's time to go!" He screamed as he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Leave me. I'm not done here." The prince's tone was dead pan and lacked any infliction.

"But… But what about your wish. We had a deal!" The younger man shouted in desperation.

"No, Kakarott. The woman and I… had a deal. She's dead! Hence no more deal! Now LEAVE! I wish to die torturing this beast for as long as I can."

"Come on, Gohan, let's hurry and find Dende!" Goku said as he landed beside his son.

"Daddy, I'm scared." The boy clung tightly against his father's side for comfort.

"It'll be alright son. You'll see, but I need you to be brave now. Can you do that for me?" He assured his son and secretly hoped that he was right.

"Mmm hmm." Gohan mumbled through his muffled sobs.

They took off full speed and flew to Dende's location will the remaining dragon ball in their possession. They had a wish to make and fast.

Vegeta dropped the limp creature from his clutches and closed his eye in expectation of the inevitable. He released a sigh of regret and longing. His regret was because of his past misdeeds he would not get to bask in eternity with her, his woman. They would be eternally separate and a small part of him cursed ever meeting her. The pain would soon be over. He'd figured he'd rather be dead too than live without her. As the fires engulfed his body his eyes snapped open yet his body didn't flinch nor did his stoic expression falter as he was torn from this dimension and carried into the next.

Suddenly the planet burst into a million particles of smoldering debris and was now nothing more than an elaborate blinding explosion. It grew and seemed to expand across the galaxy as it spread outward like a blanket made of fire and light. It pulsed with its eruptions that flickered forth before fading as if nothing notable had ever been present.

Goku and the remaining nameks now stood on Earth's surface looking drearily to the magically darkened sky. Porunga loomed overhead silently waiting for their remaining wishes. Goku thought momentarily on what he should wish for first and then a particular wish came to mind.

"Dende, tell Porunga that my second wish is for the warrior, Piccolo, to be resurrected." Goku asked. Dende nodded and ask of Porunga for him to grant his wish.

Piccolo arrived before them. He made his reentry through a door of life-giving light. His green fleshy brows knitted and he crossed his arms across his stomach. "What took you so long?"

"Well, you know me, Piccolo. I got… distracted." Goku admitted sheepishly.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan squealed, with tears in his eyes, as he bounded up to his teacher and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, kid." Piccolo greeted his student as he rubbed the child's head lovingly.

"Dende, I need you to ask Porunga to send all of those that died on Namek to be sent to Earth's 'check-in station'."

The young Namekian nodded and then made the request. After the final wish was granted the Namekian dragon balls dispersed in a flash across the planet.

"Piccolo, Gohan, are you guys up for a dragon ball hunt?"

"Goku the balls won't be active again for a year." Piccolo reminded as he assumed that the Namekian balls were regulated by the same rules as Earth's.

"The Namekian dragon balls are active after a Namekian year is completed. Which gives us about 130 more of your Earth days until they are useable again." Guru spoke as if having read their thoughts.

"Th-That's GREAT!" Goku laughed out loud.


	20. Chapter 20

**YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.**

**CHAPTER 20 – Can't return, Won't return.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.  
><strong>****

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

Bulma awoke to the sounds of spring and the fragrant scent of fresh flowers. She felt the soft petals grace her cheeks as she raised her head followed by her body to a seated position. As she looked around she could see beautiful scene before her. "Where is this?" She managed but only slightly. The sight was breath taking.

"You are in the good part of the afterlife or what you humans like to refer to as heaven." A kind elderly voice spoke.

She whipped her head around to see who spoke to her to see an aged Namek. "Kami?" She uttered the name with uncertainty.

"Well at least I'll have someone I know to spend eternity with." She laughed half heartedly in faked humor.

The guardian motioned to his lack of a halo with his staff. "Oh, I'm no long deceased, Bulma. I've merely stayed behind to relay some terrible news and King Yemma figured that it would be 'easier' if it came from me… Though I don't see how." The old man scratched his chin and the jolted slightly as a thought seemed to literally strike him. He closed his eyes and a glowing sphere of light came forth. "Bulma, what I'm about to tell you may upset you. Please know that I only do this out of kindness and the love I have for all children of Earth." The old man breathed deeply and swallowed.

Bulma waited patiently for him to speak. She felt as if she were on pins and needles, but patiently waited.

"As you know you've passed on and your child…" As he spoke the ball of light swirled around her and then passed through her body warming her insides. "… couldn't survive without your living body and passed with you into the dimension. This light is the spirit of your unborn child." He said with regret, but unfortunately the worst part had yet to come.

So far what Kami had said to her she in a way already knew, yet she wasn't too upset aside from the fact that she was DEAD. Of course her child would die with her because it wouldn't be able to live without her body to sustain it.

Kami licked his dry lips before he continued with the final note of the increasing bad news. "The child will not be able to be revived. It is beyond his limits to restore life from natural death. To explain, the child wasn't killed by Frieza's blast although you were. When your body seized to function the child asphyxiated and followed your soul into the next realm. I'm truly sorry." He lowered his head in sorrow.

She stiffened momentarily and the laughed out loud. Her guffaws hinted insanity. "This is what you had to tell me. First I'm ripped away from my loved ones, but that's fine…. Okay… I'll be revived by the dragon balls. Then you tell me that even if I'm revived my child won't be! But hey for being a 'good girl' I get to live in the paradise of heaven… big whoop! Why didn't you just send me to hell… because this is exactly what this place is for me?" Bulma ranted to the god with tears streaming down her cheeks. He reached out to comfort her, but she snapped her shoulder out of his reach. "Just go away." She sobbed under her breath.

The old Namek complied and left her to her thoughts.

130 days had passed, but not fast enough for the Namekians and the remainder of the Z senshi. Today they would try to right the wrongs that had happened at Frieza's control. The first wish that was asked of Porunga was to restore Namek to its place in the skies above. Then Shenron was summoned to bring back all of those who were killed by Frieza and anyone who was in his employ. (Vegeta included) After the wish was granted the dragon glowed brightly and disappeared into the sky sending seven streaks of light each to a separated location on Earth. All of the humans killed by Vegeta and company as well as the Z senshi were revived. Also, all of the Namekian people were as well. The second wish that was asked of Porunga was to revive Vegeta. Lastly, the Namekian's were sent back to their true home by used of the third and final wish. They disappeared and Porunga with them.

Vegeta glared at a joyous looking Goku and stormed up to him grabbing him by the throat and hefting him in the air. "Why did you bring me back?"

"Hi, Vegeta. Nice to see you, too." Goku croaked from his tightening hold.

"WHY?" He growled in the younger saiyan's face with his voice filled with an unquenchable bloodlust.

"I just thought that you and bulm-" He began only to be silenced by Vegeta's interruption.

"-She's not here, imbecile!" Vegeta roared sending spittle into his adversary's face.

Goku looked through the face of all who stood around them and Bulma's was in fact not in that number. "But we-we made the wish! She's gotta be here!"

"She wouldn't come!" A voice caught the two saiyans attention and it turned out to be Yamcha who spoke. "King Kai told me that she refused to leave and come back to Earth. Something about a child not being able to return with her." The scarred warrior was dumbfounded by the words meaning, but Vegeta understood perfectly.


	21. Chapter 21

**YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.**

**CHAPTER 21 – Alive again, Gone again.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.  
><strong>****

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

Vegeta jumped into the space worthy Capsule ship and prepped it for launch. After hearing Yamcha's explanation for Bulma's refusal to return, he decided if there was a way that he could bring her back that he would… even if it went against her wishes. He plugged in the coordinates for Namek, but hesitated momentarily. –Would she hate me like I hate Kakarott for bringing 'me' back to life?- He dismissed the thought as quickly as it came and then took his seat before the console. He input the final commands for launch and braced himself for deafening roar of the thrusters and the violent take off that would be imminent.

He clinched his fists at his side. –She will just have to hate me.-

It took Vegeta six days to make it to the planet and he knew he would have to wait another 124 more days for the Namekian dragon balls to again recharge and become active. Since he would be there for a long wait he set the ship up as his base camp as well as his new training compound. He would soon have to visit the eldest Namek, the creator of the balls, to make know his intentions and with force if necessary.

Time seemed to pass along quickly and the day for his wishes to be fulfilled was upon him. In his time here on Namek Vegeta had found that he could attain a level past super saiyan. However, as close as he was the power still eluded him.

Vegeta landed before the Namek's and he presented him with his wish to have it denied. This did not please the prince in the least. "So help me you will bring her back or I will personally make sure Namek and all of you green freaks are gone for good along with it. Need I remind you that the Earth dragon doesn't grant the same wish twice? It would be exhilarating to kill you all a second time." Vegeta snarled regaining some of his formal evil persona.

"W-We will ask it of P-Porunga. If she refuses…" The frightened Namekian stumbled on his words at the sight of the saiyans well know fury.

"Make the wish for all memory of the lost child to be removed… then wish for her life to be restored as well as the child's!" Vegeta allowed the statement to roll off of his tongue fluidly as if it were the simplest thing to be done. He watched on as the sky darken with the summoning of the eternal dragon.

With a gleam of the grand reptile's eye he spoke as the final wish had been performed. "Your wish has been granted." His voice boomed across the terrain and then as quickly as he was summoned he disappeared into the night as if he'd never been there with the yellow green sky returning.

On Earth Bulma opened her eyes to a dark room. She lazily looked around and saw that her surrounding though dark were very familiar. "I'm home!" She exclaimed in a hoarse yet surprised tone.

It didn't take her long to deduce that it was Vegeta that had resurrected her. Arriving back with no one to greet her was a little odd. Then scaring her mother into looking her age was a poor side effect of none being informed of the prince's intent. Though the look on her mother's face was price she had to admit.

Vegeta left planet Namek and arrived on Earth less than a week later. He used every ounce of strength he had and poured it into his speed of flight. Vegeta arrived at Capsule Corp just in time to see his woman encircled in the arms of the scarred weakling, Yamcha. He cooed to the blue haired woman as a lover would. "Bulma I was thinking that we could give our relationship another try. What do you think?"

Vegeta's gut ached painfully and he twisted the bark off of a low hanging branch of the tree he was leaned against in hurt and anger. He had seen enough. He wanted to tear the man limb from limb, but he couldn't take her happiness from her. Not after she had given up her very life for him. He owed that much to her. Maybe he could make her happy.

Vegeta left the two in peace as if he'd never been there at all. If only he would have remained for a few more seconds he would have heard her reply in his favor.

"Yamcha…" Bulma began with uncertainty. Not uncertainty of decision, but of how to word her reply. "I don't want to hurt you, but I have to be honest. My heart belongs to someone else and I just can't be with you."

"I-I understand. I don't want to… but I do. You must really love him, huh?" Yamcha sadly replied.

She smiled up at him with her eyes shimmering in the suns light. "Yes-Yes, I do."

Nearly two months had passed and Bulma tried her best to busy herself with various projects. Often she would find herself wondering of a certain man that held her heart. It saddened her to come back and not have him beside her when she awoke in the morning. She wouldn't mind if he never called her by her name again as long as he were with her. The nights had become terribly lonely and she often woke through the night with tears staining her cheeks. She missed him to the point of pain.

Her sorrow it appeared had become too much for her body to handle and she jumped up in a flight to her bathroom emptying her stomach into the ceramic basin. She blamed her current malady on her current state of unrest. Bulma due to the prince's wish has no knowledge of the child she once lost. Her memories prior to and after her death of the child had been wiped clean and she doesn't know that she again is carrying the new saiyan heir.


	22. Chapter 22

**YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.**

**CHAPTER 22 – Come back to me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.  
><strong>****

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

Vegeta lay on his back watching the stars and thinking about the woman. He initially found himself wanting to leave the planet. He even got as far as to begin the launch sequence, but at the last possible moment he slammed his fist heavily upon the console causing the ship to shut down. If he really wanted to go into space he still could, but somehow he was unable. He was more drawn to her now because his instincts were alive due to her progressing pregnancy and he found it harder and harder to stay away. Without thinking he made his way to his feet and then took off into the sky. All the while he was still deeply in thought as his senses zeroed in on Bulma's ki.

He now stood on the Capsule Corp grounds. They were bathed in darkness for there was no moon. Only the stars illuminated his way, not that he needed any assistance with his superior night vision to guide him. He levitated and then landed on her private balcony. He entered the room with his well practiced stealth and made his way to the sleeping figure of his woman. He damned himself for ever leaving her as he looked over her sleep smoothed facial features. The ki of their child fluttered and couldn't help but quirk the corner of his mouth at the warmth it brought him.

He jumped when she took in a deep breath and then stretched slightly. He took that as hi cue to leave, but he only made it a few steps from the double French doors before her heard her soft words. "Vegeta, don't leave."

He turned to face her and her eyes remained closed, but he could feel that she was awake. "I can't… I won't come between you and the scarred faced man." He looked to the floor after his admission.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma raised herself to sit up and look at him as she spoke.

"I saw you with him… in his arms… and he asked if you could be mates." Vegeta's eyes met hers though he was sure that she could barely see him. A single glance from her had him undone.

"Oh, Yamcha? I declined his offer." She smiled up at him with her knowing smile.

"You… " Vegeta felt somewhat foolish and at that moment his pride came forward at full force. "Well it's a good thing for you because I don't think he would want you after he found out you were carrying my heir!"

Her smiling face fell and took on the look of shock. "I'm what?" She shrilled.

-She didn't know?- "You're pregnant, woman… with my… with our son." His tone was far from gentle, but had softened drastically.

Tears pooled at the edges of her lashes and she tried as best as she could to keep them from falling. Her effort was wasted as the rush down her face to kiss the mattress. "And… and you, you were just going to leave… without a word. Do I mean… do we mean so little? If that's what you want you can just leave!" She turned her face away from him to hide her face from his sight.

"NO! I let you go for you happiness before, now I won't go! Even if it makes you miserable for the rest of your life you will never be rid of me!" After the saiyan released his verbal rant upon her, he hmphed and crossed his arms over his chest like a large scale version of an over petulant child.

Bulma tried to hide her smile and succeeded. She managed to put of a false show of anger before she spoke. "Well if that's what I have to endure…" She falsely raged as she walked over to him. "…then I'll deal." He words were soothing as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. She pulled away to see his dumbfounded expression.

It was shot lived as he snatched her into his embrace and ravaged her mouth in a frenzy of heated movements. He pushed her backwards to her bed he hastily pulled away her clothing as well as rendering himself free of his own. The fell to the mattress together still intertwined in the other.

Vegeta ran his palms over her breasts and she arched into him. His firm lips traced the curve of her neck and down to where his hands kneaded her mounds. His mouth replaced one hand as he took in her pert nipple. He suckled and rolled his tongue over the firm bud. She shuttered from the electricity he excited in her body and she clung to dear life as she gripped his mane of thick black hair in her fists. She had to release her hold as her ventured downward to her womanhood to taste her aroused and slick nether lips. She bucked her hips involuntarily as his lips and tongue rode her nub. He lightly grazed his teeth over the little pleasure button and this caused her to cry out in ecstasy. Her thighs pressed against his cheeks in a vice like grip as he continued to lap at her heated core. He was merciless in his ministration and wouldn't let up until she came. She let loose her nectar as she moaned his name as he aided her into bliss. He sucked her lower lips dry of her juices and rose to position himself at her ready entrance. He plunged into her as nearly lost himself at the tightness of her walls. She still panted from his earlier exertions and was undone again at the feel of him inside her. His satin skinned and hardened member filled her completely and she could help but to move against him to milk from him all of the pleasure that could be extracted from him. He had pleased her and now she would drain him dry of all of his seed until he was well sated. She tensed her inner muscles to squeezed his shaft tightly within her as he drummed into her. The resistance she created sent him over the edge and he filled her with his outpouring seed.

There panted breaths echoed in unison. He bent down and kissed her lips longingly and she returned his kiss with equal fervor. He ran his thumb over her cheek and she cupped his in her hand. Her leaned into her caress and then took her hand in his and turned it to kiss the scars there and the her palm. He lay down beside her and she snuggled into him. He wrapped her protectively in his arms as the both drifted into a calm sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.**

**CHAPTER 23 – Different, Familiar.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.  
><strong>

A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)

Bulma had been busying herself with various things. First she told her mother that she was going to have a baby. They spent hours upon hours planning for the child to come colors of the room, toys, outfits… You name it they did it, talked about it, or thought about it. Bunny, her mother, didn't even bother to ask about the baby's paternity. She was excited to finally have a grandchild or one on the way.

Later she went down to the lab and helped her father with various projects. They talked very little about Vegeta, but her father was a bit concerned as to him being involved with his daughter. He often fussed at her about overexerting herself and he looked as if he were a spotter in a gym every time she moved from project to project. "Come on, Dad! I'm not that pregnant!"

"I'm sorry dear, but it's not just your safety I'm concerned about-" Dr. Briefs began.

"Yeah, yeah. The baby…" Bulma replied in a sarcastic moan.

"No, darling, that's not it. I'm worried what will happen to me if anything happens to you. You mother was protective of you before, but now she would most likely kill me!" The Dr. closed his eyes and laughed at his own comment. His unlit cigarette bounced with his mouth's movements.

She smiled back at her sire and left him there alone to give him hopefully some peace of mind. She walked through the kitchen door to see her mother cooking lunch so she sat at the island so she could watch her mother work. Bulma was so bored, but she was also tired. She laid her head on the table top and soon found herself in a light sleep.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen because his internal clock aka stomach told him it was lunchtime and that the woman's mother would be serving it soon. As he entered the roomy kitchen his eyes locked on Bulma's sleeping for flopped uncomfortably atop the island. He scoffed lightly as he took her in and moved to stand beside her almost in a silent vigil of protection.

"Vegeta, would you like some lu-" Bunny began.

She was suddenly silence by Vegeta's glaring eyes and his index finger was pressed against his lips in a mute request for silence. He quietly lent down and picked up his limp woman hugging her to his chest. Bunny snickered at the cutest sight she had seen ever unfolded before her. "I'll fix her something for her for later if she gets hungry." Bunny whispered as Vegeta carried his mate up the stairs to 'their' room.

Bulma woke up and the sky was now dark. She heard the shower shut off and a very naked saiyan step out of her bathroom. Her mouth hung open at the site. "Woman, stop your gaping. It's nothing that you haven't seen before." He sneered playfully.

"Yeah, but it's not a site I think I'll ever tire from." She smirked as he sauntered over to her. Her eyes grew larger and were fixed on the dangling organ that hung proudly between his thighs as it bounced with each step. "No, never tire-*Yawn*"

He crawled lithely onto the bed and began removing her clothing. "Never tire, hmm?"

"Uh-uh" She said sleepily.

"Are you sure?" He taunted her in a sultry voice. He knew she would pass out at any moment.

"Def*Yaaaaawwwnnn*finitely. Why am I sooo tired?" She groaned tiredly.

After all her clothes were gone he tucked the blankets around them and pulled her gently onto his chest. "The child has become stronger than you and he is half saiyan after all and you have barely eaten and the work you did today depleted your reserve energy. Aren't you the genius?" He mildly chided her.

"Hey! I thought you-we… you know…" She stuttered halfway coherently.

"Not tonight woman. Sleep now." He whispered into her ear. She stilled her actions and snuggled into him and within minutes was asleep.

"Silly, woman. What am I going to do with you?" He said to Bulma as she slept.

He laid his head back against the plush pillow. He still hadn't gotten used to such comfort. He had lived a soldier's life a long time. Things like plush, soft, and comfortable hardly fit into that lifestyle. Everything accessible to him was out of bare necessity only. Yes, the saiyan prince's once brutal life as a tyrants slave was over. Had his life really changed so drastically because of her? He knew that on the inside he was changed forever and it was because of her.

"You've left your mark on me, Bulma." He whispered into the blue haired woman's hair causing her to snuggle closer into him. Her hypnotic breaths lulled him into a peaceful slumber.

Bulma was sitting outside on the patio reading and soaking up the sun. Every now and then she would look up and see Vegeta performing his katas on the lawn in the garden not far away. For the past few days since she discovered that the child was growing too strong for her body to keep up, he had been hovering making sure that she ate and rested adequately. I was a weird change from the Vegeta that would blow a person's head off for the fun of it. She caught him watching her a time or two out of the corner of his eye as if to keep tabs to make certain she was alright. She smiled every time she saw him look her way and try to make it look as if he were changing up his routine. "You know you're not going to get much training done out here? Why don't you use the gravity simulator in the ship my dad built? I think that would benefit you better."

"That's a great idea… except there's this baka woman I know doesn't know how to care for herself properly. I have to make sure she performs the most basic of tasks such as eating so that she doesn't keel over." Vegeta baited his mate knowing she would take him up on the challenge.

"Is that so? Well, maybe if a baka saiyan didn't enjoy knocking her up so much, she would be in this position!" She snapped as her eyes narrowed at her lover.

"I don't recall you ever complaining." He sneered at her as he leered at her seductively.

"Well… You got me there. I can't argue that point." She paused briefly after the delivery of her first word and the continued smiling cheekily. She chuckled lightly at his shocked expression thinking it was something she had said.

His expression didn't change for several moments and it concerned her. "Vegeta? Are you-"

"No, it can't be him." Vegeta said gravely in quieted and strangled tones. The look of worry was deeply etched in his face.

"Wha-Who!" Bulma questioned her mate. He was scaring her with his behavior and the lack of input he was giving her as to what would vex him so.

"Frieza!"


	24. Chapter 24

**YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.**

**CHAPTER 24 – Skewed Future.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.  
><strong>****

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

Bulma stood away from the main group of the Z Fighters and Vegeta. Vegeta fought with her about her coming, but once Bulma got something into her head it was impossible to dissuade her. She snuck into her plane after Vegeta flew away thinking he had the final say. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha watched as the colossal ship landed carrying with it a singular powerful entity.

Vegeta knew Bulma was on the ridge behind them, but as the ship opened he knew he had no time to get Bulma out of the way. She would be safe enough, hopefully, on the edge of the battle. –Stubborn woman.-

The lizard like monster descended the ship's ramp and stared out at the rocky landscape of the desert. His ruby eyes scanning the horizon and then coming to a stop on a young man perched atop of a rocky outcrop. The young man boldly sneered as his blue eyes glint with a promise of a fight. The lone youth leapt down from his pedestal and landed a short way away from the Icejin. The height difference between the two warriors could be measured on the side of polar opposites. The younger said nothing as his ki lightly flared around himself.

Vegeta landed in front of the boy. "Go home to your mother. You could get hurt, brat." Vegeta said snidely.

A look of shock crossed the young man's face as if he had been caught with his hand in the metaphorical cookie jar. The look didn't go unnoticed by the older man, but it was too quickly dismissed as his gazed fell upon his intended prey. "Here I thought that I would never see your ugly face again." The prince sneered.

"It would seem you are greatly mistaken, Vegeta. I trust you know why I have come?" The Icejin spat the words with feigned civility.

"I wouldn't have anything to do with me now would it?" Vegeta played as if he knew not of what the beady eyed lizard spoke of as a smug look rose into his face.

"I cared for him. Nurtured him. I taught him everything I knew about what it meant to rule and now he is nothing. All of that work and effort was for not. My son, my Frieza is gone! Murdered by a filthy monkey." The Icejin began with an endearing tone. When his statement was finished it was in a snarl of rage.

Vegeta burst into maniacal laughter. "My, King Cold, have we resorted to name calling already. Where is the civil tongue you always minded from your son?"

King Cold raised his power drastically as his need for revenge boiled over. He gathered a ki blast in his hands and flung it toward the saiyan prince.

"VEGETA!" Before it was countered a piercing cry was heard from Bulma. Her fear laced his name.

Vegeta effortlessly deflected the blast away into the distance of the desert. Shortly after a bright flash was see and it was followed by tremor from the impact. Vegeta's face contorted into visible anger and his teeth were bared.

"So you have improved and your defeat of my son was not some fluke." The elder Icejin snidely mocked the near savage saiyan.

The purple youth tensed at the king's words and his ki flared slightly as if the words had been spoken to him. Still he remained silent.

Vegeta tensed to spring at the horned beast to be cut off by the king's threat. "It seems that you have been busy, dear prince. Make your move towards me and I will end her life. Maybe after your death I can comfort her by admitting her into my bed." The king threatened as his hand was extended in Bulma's direction.

"You! You will not touch HER!" The youth sprang forth with a mighty roar that was hell inspired. With his sword in hand and his hair went ablaze with a golden hue. His power level sky rocketed as he charged the fear frozen king. His already cold blood seemed to turn colder still as his heart stuttered at his impending death.

A few swift whips from the sword the bright glint as it blade flew through his opponent. The fine pieces danced mid air before he reduced the remains to smoldering ash. The brightly flaring gold silhouetted young man landed hard on the compacted gravely surface. He panted labored breaths with his ebbing rage. His back was to the others as the remains of his anger left. Everyone stared at him in disbelief as he composed himself and turned to face the curious faces.

"Who are you? I demand you tell me!" Vegeta bellowed in questioning vehemence.

"I-I cannot say." The purple haired youth spoke in an almost whisper.

"You cannot say or will not say?" Vegeta growled out with hinted malice as he stalked over to the younger man.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed pleadingly. He glared his fury at the purple haired boy and then flew to his woman's side. She embraced Vegeta once he landed and buried her face into his chest. He wrapped one arm around his mate protectively as her closely watched the potential threat, the boy. He hadn't liked the way he had become unhinged and defensive of Bulma before he flared into a golden glory that resembled a, dare he say, super saiyan.


	25. Chapter 25

**YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.**

**CHAPTER 25 – You can't be… You're serious?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.  
><strong>****

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

The Z warriors gathered together with Bulma and Vegeta to one side of the group and the new comer at the other. Krillin inspected the youth and found his features resembled someone he knew. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about the boy's posture and mannerisms where definitely familiar.

"Hey, Yamcha? Is it me or does the new guy look like someone you know?" Krillin asked his longtime friend that stood near him.

Yamcha surveyed the young man momentarily and then returned his gaze to his friend as well as his answer. "Now that you mention it… he kinda looks like Bulma. You know her hair was purple when she was younger… about his age I think."

Krillin looked at Bulma and Vegeta. Then he looked to the purple haired boy and back again. "Really? I think he looks like Vegeta. The scowl is a dead ringer."

Both mean blanched and their eyes bugged out as they stared at one another. "NO WAY?" They shouted in unison causing everyone to stare at them with curious eyes.

Yamcha quieted his voice to a whisper and leaned into Krillin to speak into his ear. "There's no way that they could have a son already."

"Yeah, you're right unless Vegeta came to Earth when she was 15 before she met you." Krillin chuckled. His comment earned a glare from the other man. Yamcha still had heartburn over there failed relationship. He didn't want her back, but he didn't want her with the man who had once murdered him either.

The young man kept eyeing the pair across from him and Bulma watched the youth curiously. Vegeta growled low his throat and glared a warning at the younger man. "What are you staring at?" Vegeta could take no more. "I'm warning you brat! She's not for you! So I advise if you want to keep your eyes where they are-"

"Vegeta!" Bulma interrupted and scolded her lover under her breath.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean any harm." The purple haired young man said in low tones. He blushed deeply as he turned away.

Goku walked over the youth and chose at that time to break the tension with his carefree manner. "Hey, I'm Goku and you are?" He said as he extended his hand to the boy.

"Umm, I… I can't say." He knew if he said anything other than what would absolutely needed the risk of changing the future, his future, negatively.

"Well, Mr. No Name, you are really a super saiyan, huh? …already and at such a young age, too. That's amazing." Goku smiled and complemented the kid.

The young man looked up at the cheerful warrior nervously. "Yes."

"Hey Vegeta? How long did it take you to reach super saiyan? You were what? 29? 30? 3-"

"Shut your trap! My reaching the legendary has nothing to do with his NOT being a super saiyan. It's just not possible. You, I, and your brat are the only saiyans left unless there is something that you wish to explain to your mate." Vegeta howled as the younger saiyan incidentally bruised the prince's pride. Bulma groaned at their arguing.

Goku looked back to the sweat dropping boy with a goofy smile. "Can you show me how you did it?"

"Sure, but there is something that you must know, that you all must know, first." The purple haired youth explained about how the androids would be here in three short years and that Dr. Gero would be the one to construct their doom into the form of the two artificial beings. The boy also named all, but Bulma in the group saying that they would be listed among the dead. Their deaths would come along when the Earth began to burn.

Vegeta and Bulma's eyes were locked as if they were conveying their words with thought alone. Bulma cradled her slightly rounded stomach protectively. It was with that gesture that the young man had the suspicion that he had already been conceived. He sought out his mother's ki. He found it and another as well. It was his identical match.

"You-You're pregnant!" He shot out in surprise. He was so shocked her hadn't realized that the words had left his mouth until Vegeta was on him. Vegeta had transformed in his rage and attacked on instinct to protect what was his.

"What is your obsession with 'my' woman?" The prince growled at the pinned young super saiyan.

"She… She's my mother." The young man admitted on impulse.

Vegeta Released the young man as if his insanity was contagious. "Liar!"

"My name is Trunks. I'm your son."

"I knew it!" Krillin and Yamcha shouted in unison after they picked their jaws up off the ground.

"Oh, so that's how it's done!" Goku exclaimed excitedly. "Let me try!" He suddenly burst into golden glory. Goku's ability to copy techniques was becoming increasingly annoying to one saiyan in particular.

Bulma walked up behind her mate. "Can we go home now? I'm getting kind of tired."

"Gladly." Vegeta grumbled as he scoured Trunks with his eyes and then turned picking up Bulma.

Before he could take off she had something to add. "He's coming, too."

"You can't be… You're serious?" Vegeta's gravelly tone came out as an unintended whine.

She nodded to her lover and the winked at her son. Soon after saying her goodbyes they specks in the sky headed for Capsule Corporation.


	26. Chapter 26

**YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.**

**CHAPTER 26 – Battle Royale.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.  
><strong>****

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

Trunks had finally stepped away from his would be family as well as the heavy heated glare of his father, Vegeta. Bulma and her parents had unquestioningly smothered young Trunks with all of the love and affection one of their own deserved. This did not sit well with the saiyan prince at all. His sullen mood had darkened still as the moments ticked by and the boys presence among his mate and her family lengthened.

"Sneaking away in the dead of night are we?" Vegeta asked the youth from the shadows. Trunks had long since noticed his father's ki sometime before making his way outside onto the Capsule Corps grounds.

Trunks halted his escape and turned to face the direction from which the voice had originated. "Umm… Ya caught me, Da-Vegeta." He quickly corrected as to not further aggravate the unstable prince.

"Enough talking. There is only one way to find out if you are truly my son." Vegeta took off into the sky leaving the unspoken order for the young warrior to follow.

Trunks flared his ki and then took off after his father. He had an idea of what the other man had in mind.

Two worried azure orbs watched the two men fly in the direction of the desert. He stomach seemed to harbor all of uneasy feelings. The child she carried picked up on its mother's distress and moved restlessly within its cocoon of warmth and protection. "Be careful." She whispered, but the sound was lost on the wind that blew lazily. Whether the words were a motherly order for Vegeta or words of warning for Trunks she couldn't say. She rubbed her belly to ease the child within.

They landed in the rocky desert outside of West City. Vegeta was first to arrive, but he hadn't beat his son by much. The saiyan men faced each other with their eyes locked in a silent duel. Then Vegeta's ki shot up and he transformed into super saiyan. Trunks echoed his father's transformation. He was almost caught off guard by the nearly unnoticed charge.

Trunks zipped and weaved out of the path of Vegeta's punches as if they were intended misses. Vegeta growled at his wasted efforts. "Stop dodging me like a sissy and fight me!"

"As you wish, FATHER!" Trunks snidely clipped as he caught Vegeta's next punch and squeezed the saiyans fist in his hand.

Vegeta released a ki blast from his enclosed fist blasting them apart from one another. Trunks looked down at his trembling and ki burned hand. Pain was etched into his face. He quickly cleared his mind of all the physical effects of his father's blast and then snarled angrily and phased behind Vegeta bringing clasped hands down on the older saiyans head sending him spiraling to the ground.

Vegeta was buried shallowly inside of a crater as Trunks hovered overhead watching and waiting for any sign from his opponent. Suddenly a ki blast came from the crater and Trunks dodged out of the way just barely missing the impact. Vegeta took this opportunity and used the distracted youth's inexperience against him. He phased behind the boy and pinned his arms behind him in an unlockable embrace. Trunks struggled to get free, but his efforts were futile. "Give it up boy. You may match me in strength, but you will never match my prowess and knowledge of battle strategy."

"I will… not… give… up!" Trunks roared and freed his elbows are his ki engulfed him as it rose. He swiftly brought both of his elbows down and planted them into Vegeta's abdomen.

Vegeta clutched his stomach as he shuddered slightly in pain, but soon the effects of the strike seemed to melt away as quickly as they were administered.

The two powerhouses of unquellable energy dueled and fought until the sun had begun to rise. Both now panted heavily though neither would concede defeat. Trunks charged a rather potent ki attack in his hand and soon he would allow the ki to form into a ball in his palm. He was biding his time for the most opportune moment to release his attack and end the fight. He would win. He had to win to prove he was his father's son.

Trunks shot the ki ball and sent it hurtling toward his father. Trunks confidence bloomed and rose as he watched the ball on its destination for impact. Vegeta's overdeveloped battle honed reflexes aided him at the last possible moment and he shot out his hand and rebuffed the blast sending back in the direction from whence it came.

The blast hit the young saiyan warrior full on and sent him careening into the ground. After the forceful impact with the Earth's surface, Trunks lay there unmoving and unable to get up. He stared blankly at the sky above watching the clouds pass overhead. Pain raced throughout his entire body and what hurt most was the terrible sting of defeat. He failed to prove to his father his worth. With that thought he closed his tired eyes in shame.

Vegeta landed next to the young warrior. He tried his best to hide a smirk at the corner of his regal mouth. The boy may have lost the fight, but he had gained so much more, the respect of his father. Pride swelled within him as he looked down at the anger furrowed face of his son.

"Get up, boy!" Vegeta said in a stern tone.

Trunks opened one eye to look up into his father's face and noticed that he was slightly bent at the waist and had his hand extended toward him in a gesture to help him get up. Trunks took his father's hand and stood with some assistance. "I'm sorry that I have failed, Fa-Vegeta." Trunks said as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

Vegeta gripped the youth's shoulder and shook him slightly without jarring his injuries. "Look at me, Trunks! You are a prince! You will behave as such. Do not apologize for defeat Learn from it." Vegeta spoke as if he was instructing the younger saiyan on royal etiquette.

It was then with a sudden realization that Trunks realized what his father had said. He had proven himself. He looked into his father's face to see him smiling only slightly. He then watched as Vegeta reached inside of his armor to retrieve what looked like two beans. "Here. Take one. Your mother would hill me if she saw you like this."

Trunks took one bean and Vegeta popped the other into his mouth. Soon both were again in perfect health. The only tell that there had been any type of battle was the clothes they wore. They were rumpled and torn and stained with blood.

"Are you ready to return?" Vegeta ask as he began to turn as to head home to Capsule Corps and his mate.

"No. I can't. I have to go back now, to my time. My mother is probably worried sick." Trunks said meekly. He looked at the ground at the mention of his mother. He looked back into his father's face before he spoke again. "Tell Bulma, my mother in this time that I love her."

Vegeta nodded. "Tell your mother that I think of her and I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for her."

With their goodbyes said both men departed and headed their opposite ways.

Vegeta landed at the gravity room and went in to shower and change his clothes. Bulma would have a fit if she saw him in his current condition. He soon exited the GR and flew up to his and his mates balcony and enter though the doors. He lay down beside his woman and pressed his body against her back.

"Where's Trunks?" Came her half awake half asleep question.

"Gone. Back to his time." He spoke blandly.

Her body tensed and she moved to get up, but found herself restrained and eased back onto the mattress. "Gone, but-"

He rubbed her back and traced his fingers over to her abdomen. Then he began to rub her stomach in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry you'll see him again. Soon." He whispered softly into her ear.

*END*


	27. Chapter 27

**YOU LEFT YOUR MARK ON ME.**

**EPILOGUE – The Birth of Trunks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

Agonized and ear piercing wails could be heard from the room down the hall and the prince fought against his captor with all of his might short of turning super saiyan. His mate was in unbearable pain and he wanted to be with her through this life changing time. His nervousness and fear broke through the stoic façade he had maintained all of his years for the first time.

"Kakarott! Let. Me. Go! She's dying! They are killing her!" Vegeta roared with his ki flared violently as he struggled against the other Saiyan's hold.

"Now Vegeta, we can't have you nearly killing another doctor. Luckily we're already at the hospital so the doc you punched just might be okay. And they aren't killing her-" Goku had begun his light hearted explanation to the smaller man as a glass shattering scream erupted from the Capsule Corp. delivery room interrupting what he was saying. "…despite how it sounds. She's actually fine." He continued his attempt to put the prince's mind at ease and failing miserably.

"Does that sound 'fine' to you?" Vegeta snapped as his struggled intensified with a renewed vigor.

"Have you never experienced any kind of a birth? This is how it's done here on Earth. Wow, I rhymed." Goku continued to try to reassure the tense saiyan, but had to chuckle at his own joke.

"Stop your idiocy at once and release me! I'm a warrior do you really think I visit maternity wards in my spare time… no I've not witnessed a birth and you're keeping me from being there for this one! Saiyans have long since come into being this way. Before our home world was destroyed Saiyans were born from incubator pods. Actual births were a rarity for the females were needed as warriors as well as the males."

"Uhh… you're not missing anything. When Gohan was born I remember ChiChi screaming a lot worse than Bulma is now and then they brought out a needle. When I woke up Gohan was in her arms. It's really quick so there really isn't much to see." The younger man laughed as he scratched the back of his neck as he recalled that day.

ChiChi's face flooded red with anger at her husband's recollection and naïve explanation to Vegeta. "Not much to see! You didn't see anything because as soon as you saw the epidural, you passed out! You were unconscious through the whole delivery! Oh, yeah sure you were there for 'making the baby', but you left me to bring the baby into this world alone! Some husband you are! *hmph*" Once she was finished she sat back down and crossed her arms over her bosom turning to face away from the man she called her mate.

"ChiChi, please… not in front of Vegeta." Goku whined to his wife.

"Enough of the marital squabbling or I'll flog you both! Better yet let me go to Bulma and you continued your savage yowling without my hindrance." Vegeta tried to reason his way out of Goku's grasp by appealing to ChiChi better judgment, if she had any.

The screaming had stopped and Vegeta felt a pang of worry for his mates tighten within his chest. Before Vegeta could restate his argument Mrs. Briefs burst through the door. She clasped her hands together and squealed in glee that being a new grandparent brings. "It's a boy! Goku, darling, you can release Vegeta now."

Vegeta sighed internally with relief at Bulma's mother's exclamation. He felt the other man's grip begin to loosen and in a flash Vegeta fully removed himself from Goku's grasp and socked the younger warrior in his jaw sending him into a wall. Vegeta shook the pain from his hand and massaged his tender knuckles as he turned on his heal to see his mate and his newborn son.

Vegeta entered the room where Bulma had been brought to deliver their child. She hadn't yet noticed him as she was too entranced with the wriggling bundle in her arms. The child was very alert and already had its wide blue eyes open to take in the new world it had been born into.

Bulma cooed softly to her new son as her reached and grasped at the air between them with his stubby hands and arms. "Welcome to the world, my son."

Vegeta stood silently next to her side and took in the tender display between mother and child. Had it been like this with him and his mother once so long ago? He thought and then shook the thought away as he leant down next to Bulma to whisper and let her know he was here. "I told you that you would see him again."

Bulma leaned into him as he brushed his lips against her cheek. She then looked up into his face and watched him as he took in his son. "Well, what do you think of him?"

"Hmm… he's a tad small… and that purple tuff hair is so very un-Saiyan. I guess I couldn't expect any better from what I had to work with you as his mother." He feigned disapproval and jumped out of her reach when she swatted at him to make him pay for his comments. The child looked in the direction of his father's voice and Vegeta would have sworn that the babe narrowed his eyes at him as if he understood what had been said against the child. "He's a fine boy, Bulma."

She couldn't help, but smile at him as he baited her. She didn't know how comfortable he was with the situation but he seemed to be longing for something. She saw the unease in his eyes. "Hold him."

"I… Bu-" He began with uncertainty.

"Please hold your son, Vegeta."

"…but he's so small. What if I-"

"He's you son. He's strong, besides you wouldn't hurt him. I'm sure of it."

Not like that!

"Come on. I was only joking."

As Vegeta held the child in his arms they looked into each other's eyes and something passed between them. The babe then yawned quietly as it opened his mouth wide. Then the tired looking little eyes blinked and began to droop heavily then he was asleep in the powerful arms that held him.

Vegeta handed the tiny newborn back to Bulma and she laid the small body in the bassinette next to her and leaned back in the bed to get more comfortable.

"I'm going to train him." Vegeta spoke several minutes later.

"I figured that you would, but he's less than an hour out of the womb so you'll have to wait." She half laughed as she spoke. She had expected this conversation to arise at some point.

"Of course! I'll wait at least until he begins to walk." He said with his trade mark smirk, but something told Bulma that he wasn't joking.

She snorted and leaned her head against his side snuggling against him. "Well at least you'll be spending time with him."

Bulma felt him move away from her touch but before she could protest his absence she found herself silenced with her love's kiss. e


End file.
